Code of Honor
by LadyRainbow
Summary: A continuation of the "Boomer Bust" series, but this one is from Malcolm's POV. COMPLETE W/Ch. 18! Please R&R Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: The Code of Honor Trilogy is linked with The Boomer Bust Trilogy, except COH is written from Malcolm's point-of-view. Travis is still a major character, as well as Philippe Trieste, the crew of the **_**Vhrum**_** and a few other surprises as well. Read the BB Trilogy starting with "Captain Mayweather's Mission" to understand some of the events prior to this story.**

"**Code of Honor" starts three months after "Broken Loyalties". Malcolm and Hoshi are married and Travis is back on **_**Enterprise **_**as helmsman. Oneko the cat has taken up residence on board the ship and has a friendly rivalry with Porthos. **

**As the story starts, Malcolm receives a disturbing transmission...**

**Rating: T**

**One**

The buzz was bloody annoying.

Malcolm Reed reached over and smacked the clock on the bedside table, but the infernal noise refused to stop. He swore under his breath and poked his head out from under the covers. It wasn't his clock, but the communications link by his computer. He glanced at the digital numbers: 0245.

"It's the middle of the night," he muttered and pushed himself up to a sitting position. "This better be an emergency..." Malcolm got out bed and made his way to the com. "Reed here."

The dry tone answered, "Your reflexes are just as good as they were ten years ago, Commander. I'm glad to see you've fully recovered from your injuries."

Malcolm felt his face harden as he recognized the unseen voice, but his voice was calm. "No thanks to you and your operatives."

"Now, now, that wasn't exactly my fault, Malcolm. You can ask your father about that. He and I were in agreement that even Section 31 could take things a bit too far without proper guidance." Malcolm's computer screen lit up with the image of Harris, the head of Section 31.

His mouth turned up in a sarcastic smirk. "Are you implying that your control over Section 31 isn't as ironclad as it was in the past?"

"I'm implying that 'creative interpretation' of my orders will be swiftly dealt with," Harris's voice was quiet but deadly. "And they have. You're still alive, aren't you?"

"What the hell do you want? I thought I told you I was through playing your games." Unconsciously, he flexed his right hand into a fist. A month ago, he'd been in Sickbay, facing the possibility of losing that hand after an assassination attempt by an S31 agent. He'd been lucky.

"My, my, you're in a foul mood, Malcolm. Trouble in Paradise already? I see that your wife isn't with you and it must be early in the morning. Did I interrupt anything?"

He clamped down his irritation; Harris was trying to aggravate him and he reminded himself not to give Harris that satisfaction. "My wife is currently on duty on the Bridge and since I haven't heard from her, I assume you've managed to bypass her communications protocols. She will be quite upset."

Harris sighed. "She's good at what she does, Malcolm, and perhaps if we'd approached her sooner...well, that's water under the bridge now." His expression became unwontedly serious. "Have you heard anything from Philippe Trieste lately?"

"No. Then again, Travis Mayweather's kept close touch with him since we left Alpha Centauri." Philippe Trieste had been a crewman on _Enterprise_, but had returned home to Alpha Centauri to take over his parents' trading consortium, Estelle de Montclaire Limited. Malcolm and Travis had helped him through the backstabbing politics surrounding his installation as head of EdML.

Harris's expression became even grimmer. "Then you haven't received his message, then."

"What message?"

"This message." Harris touched a control on his desk, and the screen split into two, with Harris's image on the left and characters on the right. Malcolm read the brief message once, then twice, and his eyes widened. It was in French, which he read as easily as Hoshi did, and he automatically translated it into English in his mind:

_Circumstances have forced me to withdraw to Matre de Soleil under protection of Cmt. De Jeunier. It is my hope that this message reaches my Stewards; if not, then misfortune has befallen me. I beg of you, if this does not reach Msr. Mayweather or Msr. Reed or Mme. Sato-Reed, destroy it before it falls into enemy hands. Grace to you all, Philippe Trieste._

"Matre de Soleil. That's a retreat in the southern hemisphere of Alpha Centauri," Malcolm murmured. "If I'm not mistaken, that is owned by the Montclaire family." He lifted his eyes to Harris, hiding a stab of fear for Philippe Trieste's welfare. "Why didn't I get this?"

"Because it was intercepted." Harris replied flatly. "This was brought to my attention by Comte de Jeunier, the new head of the Centaurian Security Force. I understand you worked with Emile closely during their reorganization and he would've been your deputy had you accepted their offer as commandant."

"Yes, I know Emile." Malcolm remembered the strict, no-nonsense police officer who'd taken over the CSF.

"Emile and an investigator from Starfleet traced the message to its source. Now Philippe, Emile, and the investigator are missing. We think that they might have been taken by one of the other Consortiums, but which one, we aren't sure." Harris met Malcolm's gaze. "Malcolm, their lives are in danger and we need you."

Malcolm took a deep breath and tried to control a rising fear. "Who is the missing Starfleet investigator?"

Harris's eyes softened. "Your father, Admiral Stuart Reed."

Malcolm stepped onto the bridge, one hand still adjusting the pips on his collar. After Harris had broken off communications, he'd received a summons to Captain Archer's Ready Room. He schooled his face to perfect impassivity, even as his stomach clenched in worry. He and his father had recently mended fences, so to speak, and now...

He caught Sub-Commander T'Pol's expression as he moved quickly to the Ready Room. The Vulcan's face was calm, but he read sympathy in her eyes. He swallowed the lump in his throat and pushed the buzzer. Archer's voice gave him permission to enter; he squared his shoulders and walked inside.

Jonathan Archer stood up as he entered. Lieutenant Travis Mayweather sat in one of the chairs, his usual grin completely absent. The helmsman gazed at Malcolm and only nodded in greeting. Lieutenant Hoshi Sato-Reed reached over and put a comforting hand on her husband's arm as he sat down next to her. Her dark eyes were shiny with tears, but to her credit, she managed to keep her look of professionalism.

There was a tentative meow and Oneko poked her head out from under Archer's desk. Travis and Hoshi had met her on Vega and now she lived on the ship as the Reeds' pet. She twitched her whiskers at Malcolm, then jumped onto the desktop. With a deep purr, she began to rub her face on his sleeve. Malcolm reached over and stroked her glossy fur. Not to be undone, Porthos gave him a woof and leaped into Hoshi's lap.

"Man, you've gotten those animals wrapped around your fingers," Travis said with a touch of humor. "Even Porthos."

Captain Archer sighed and shook his head. "Looks like Porthos doesn't want to feel left out. Don't worry, boy, I think Hoshi won't forget you." The dog woofed and settled into her lap. Oneko meowed something that Porthos pointedly ignored.

"Can they understand each other?" Travis wondered aloud. "I guess they can."

"Some things need no translation," Hoshi quipped. She squeezed Malcolm's arm and nodded at Captain Archer. The humor dissipated quickly as they focused on the situation at hand.

"We've gotten a priority message from Alpha Centauri," Archer said. "There's been an attempt at a hostile takeover of EdML. It wasn't successful, but now Philippe Trieste is missing. Travis's brother managed to sent him a message, but it was interrupted before we could respond. Something bad's happened over there, and Admiral Forrest wants us to find out what."

Travis nodded again and pulled out a PADD. "Paul sent us some shipping manifests, some dating back to before he became Philippe's representative to the Boomers. I don't know _why_ he did; I can't make heads or tails out of it and I don't understand why it's relevant to their disappearance."

Malcolm and Hoshi studied them. "It looks like a random list," she commented. "Different types of ships, different cargo, different registries. That's rather strange."

Malcolm frowned and asked, "Have you gotten in touch with Captain Sandosh?" The Tellarite captain of the _Vhrum _was a significant figure in the Boomer community; if anyone knew the ins and outs of Boomer politics, it was Sandosh.

"We sent a message, but we haven't heard back from him yet," Archer replied. "Their last known location was on the trading route between Draylax and Alpha Centauri. If they're in the Sharyu Corridor, it'll be half a day before Sandosh can respond."

"Damn," Malcolm swore under his breath. He looked at the captain. "Just prior to your summons, I received a transmission from Harris. He bypassed Hoshi's comm protocols."

His wife made a sound of aggravation, but he stopped her protest by squeezing her hand. He related his conversation with Harris, and handed Archer his own PADD with his copy of Philippe's last message.

Jon motioned for Travis to read it as well. "_Matre de Soleil_, huh? I'd think that'd be the _first _place someone would've been looking for him. Something sounds fishy to me, sir," Travis said with a fierce frown.

"Harris also said that Starfleet's investigator into the incident has also disappeared." Malcolm forced himself to remain calm. Hoshi's grip tightened on his arm as his voice grew quieter. "My father."

Captain Archer scowled as Travis's head snapped towards him. There was sympathy and shock, as well as anger in the younger man's features. Travis had nearly lost his brother Paul three months ago on Vega; he knew exactly was going through Malcolm's mind.

"That tears it. Malcolm, I'm sending you and Travis back to Alpha Centauri. Find out what happened and get Philippe, Paul and Stuart back. Hoshi, send a Priority One message to Admiral Forrest."

"Yes, sir." Hoshi took a deep breath. "I want to go—"

Malcolm shook his head. "No, I want you to stay here. Whoever has my father wants to send me a clear message. You're safer here on _Enterprise._" She was about to protest, but Captain Archer's gaze stopped her. She only nodded, albeit grudgingly.

Archer sighed, then gave the order. "Take Shuttlepod Two and make any arrangements you need. Good luck you two."

"Thank you, sir." Malcolm, Travis and Hoshi got up from their seats and quickly left the Ready Room. Oneko followed and managed to slip into the turbolift before the doors closed. Malcolm glanced at Travis and said, "Shuttlebay Two in an hour, Travis."

"I'll be there." Travis smiled at Oneko and asked, "You comin', or are you gonna stay here and keep Hoshi company?" The lift stopped at Travis's deck. Oneko meowed and marched after Travis he exited the lift. Travis's grin widened as he glanced back at Malcolm. "Looks like she's assigned herself to the party. See ya in an hour." Then the doors closed.

Malcolm turned to his wife. "Hoshi—"

"I understand, Malcolm, but it doesn't mean I don't have to like it." She pressed two fingers to his lips. "We have an hour—"

"Yes," he murmured as he kissed her fingers.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Sorry for the long delay on this story. (Haven't forgotten, TokoronaSh:). I had a few plot problems and had to straighten them out, then real life interfered, then Phlox's family demanded attention, and Captain Sato was tapping her foot impatiently in the wings and...**

**Whew...anyway...the story gets more complicated and Malcolm remembers a long-ago memory from better times.**

**Rating: T

* * *

**

**Two**

"All he told us was that he'd be back in a fortnight. He wasn't expecting any trouble, Malcolm. Just a routine thing to be cleared up on Alpha Centauri, just as a favor to Monsieur Trieste." Madeline Reed's face was calm, but Malcolm could read the worry in his younger sister's eyes. "Mum is terribly worried, but you know her, she carries on like the usual. I suppose she's used to things like this by now."

Malcolm sighed and shook his head. "As she's fond of quoting, she _is_ the wife of a Royal Navy man and the Wives are as strong and as honorable as their husbands."

"Malcolm," Maddie chided with a hint of reproval in her voice. "Now's not the time to be sarcastic. Speaking of wives, how is Hoshi taking it? I know she's awfully fond of Father."

He managed a smile, despite the brief outburst of emotion. "She's holding up, though she is worried too. Hoshi's on _Enterprise_, assisting with a subspace relay project. She made me promise to update her every day on the situation."

"Sounds just like her. You married a good woman, brother mine." She flashed him a brilliant smile. "By the way, remember than young man who's joined the Semara Five archaeological dig? The one from County Kilkenny?"

"Ah...Trevor, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Her smile dimpled her cheeks. "I believe he's finally getting comfortable with the staff. He's found some translations; will it be all right if we pass them along to Hoshi? I'm sure she would be thrilled at seeing a completely new language."

"Of course it's all right. If anything, Hoshi'll be busy between those translations and the subspace relay project."

"Splendid. I'll send those straightaway. You _will _let Mother and I know if you find anything?"

He nodded and reassured her, "The very minute, Maddie. I'll bring him home."

"Thank you, Malcolm. Be careful, all right?"

"I will. Take care, Maddie."

Her image winked off the screen. Malcolm sighed again and met Travis's bemused look from the helm of the shuttlepod. Oneko lounged on the helmsman's lap, her loud purr bouncing off the pod walls. "You know, it's amazing how little is said among the members of your family, but still how much is understood," Travis remarked, as he had one hand on the controls and the other hand on Oneko's shiny black fur.

"We've always been conservative with our words," he said mildly.

"Complete opposite of my family. We're all push and shove, loud and brash. We're extremely polite to strangers, but family...boy, we can be evil to each other sometimes." Travis chuckled as he made a course correction. "Honestly, when I met your family at the wedding, it was kinda refreshing."

"In what way?"

"Ah...well...I'd met your dad when we were stuck on the Orion ship, and he didn't seem too bad. I can see where munitions run in your family, though." Travis sighed and shook his head. "He's a—what's the word Trip used? Yeah, a straight shooter. Doesn't mince words and tells you exactly what he thinks."

Malcolm winced and Oneko gave a meow that sounded like some kind of admonishment. "Yes, he certainly does."

Travis suddenly frowned as he realized he'd broached a sensitive subject. The cat twitched her whiskers and leaped off his lap. She jumped onto Malcolm's and began rubbing her face on Malcolm's sleeve. Travis had the grace to look embarrassed.

"Sorry, Malcolm—"

"That's all right. I suppose the whole crew's aware of my up-and-down relationship with my father. We understand each other better now, but we still aren't exactly chums."Before this whole business on Alpha Centauri, I hadn't seen or talked to him in almost seven years. He shrugged as he patted Oneko. Her purrs were a soothing counterpoint to the emotions warring within him.

Travis's eyes widened in dismay. "Since before _Enterprise _launched. That's a long time."

"Yes."

Travis seemed to understand his unspoken request to drop the subject. So he did. "This is gonna sound like a stupid question, but what's a 'fortnight'?"

Malcolm blinked in surprise, then he realized that Travis, having been raised on a Boomer ship, probably didn't know much British English. "Two weeks. Fourteen nights. Hence, _fortnight._"

Travis nodded. "Okay. Hoshi uses it sometimes and I always wonder what she means. She's picked up a lot of British-isms from you. You should see the looks Trip gives her sometimes. He keeps muttering something about you 'corruptin' our resident linguist beyond savin'."

That startled Malcolm into laughter and Travis's grin widened to mega-watt brilliance. Oneko snorted, sounding strangely offended. Malcolm raised his eyes to the younger man and said, "Thank you, Travis. I needed that."

"No problem, Malcolm." He stretched in the pilot's seat and added, "I'm gonna go take a nap. Wake me up in four hours and I'll relieve you."

"Four hours. Right." Malcolm slid into the pilot's seat as Travis moved towards the back of the shuttlepod. His grin softened as he thought, _Travis would make a good morale officer. _Oneko meowed in definite agreement.

* * *

Three shifts later, Travis woke him up out of a troubled slumber. Next to him, Oneko murmured sleepily in his ear. "Malcolm? We're almost there. I'm getting comm traffic from Alpha Centauri and I think you'd better listen to it."

Malcolm sat up and shook his head to clear it from the cobwebs. He was still in his dream, the one where he'd been just a lad, two or three years old, and walking along the Dover seashore with his father. "_Do you want to discover why the ocean has fascinated Reed men for so long, Malcolm? The thrill of discovery, the open expanse, the promise of adventure to come. Our ancestors sailed upon its waters, but we haven't discovered all there is. That's why we return, Malcolm. No matter how many times we journey, there's still more to discover."_

The strange thing was that Malcolm understood every word, despite his young age. Stuart Reed's face reflected the wonder and the _respect_ he had for the ocean. Every word Stuart had said rang true and the honesty impressed Malcolm. What might have been, had Stuart shared that simple honesty in simple words? If his father had shared his love for the ocean like that, as opposed to forcing it upon his son?

Perhaps Malcolm would have gone through the Royal Naval College and joined the Navy, like Stuart wanted, without the aquaphobia. Or in spite of it, perhaps.

Malcolm winced. If that had happened, he would never have been on _Enterprise_, never have met Jonathan Archer, Trip Tucker or Travis Mayweather. Or the love of his life, Hoshi Sato. _The stars had something else written for you, old boy. _

Oneko yowled in concern and Travis said, "Malcolm? You're starting to scare me a little."

He snapped back to reality and managed a smile at Travis. "Sorry, Travis. I was wool-gathering."

"It's okay, but I think you really need to listen to this."

They went back into the main compartment of the shuttlepod. Malcolm sat at the comm station and boosted the volume. Carefully, he filtered out the various cross-channels that floated in Alpha Centauri airspace until the strongest voice came in loud and clear. He thanked his wife for showing him how to do it.

"...And in financial news, the loss of EdML's chief director, Philippe Trieste, has severely impacted the value of EdML stock in the Colonial Stock Exchange, as its shareholders scramble to protect their interests. The value had plunged almost twenty-five points in heavy trading..."

"...There has been no clues to the whereabouts of Trieste or the head of the Centaurian Security Force, le Comte de Jeune. Foul play is suspected and both the CSF and Starfleet Intelligence are investigating..."

"...The former Tanaka Enterprises out of Vega, now Atasaka Corporation, has entered negotiations with the Concourse of Altair, in the wake of the unexpected upheaval. Rumors are unconfirmed, but it is believed that the various ship contractors for both Consortiums are in the process of filing grievances for breaches of contract. Master Paul Mayweather, Trading Representative for EdML and senior representative of the Boomer community, has not commented on the impending crisis..."

Travis's face was a thundercloud. "Sounds bad. Paul told me he was mediating between the Boomers and the Consortiums. With him missing—"

"Sounds like a power grab among the Boomers. I hate to say this, Travis, but it seems that their unity is more of an image than anything else."

Travis nodded in reluctant agreement. "No wonder Paul didn't want to tell me what was going on. Looks like we'll be walking headlong into trouble."

Malcolm sighed as he automatically went into investigator mode. "Travis, I think we've got two issues here...EdML and the Boomers. When we land, can you get in touch with some of your Boomer friends and find out just what's going on? I'll do the same with my contacts in the CSF. I believe the two are related in some way; we just have to discover how."

"It's a plan," Travis agreed. A light flashed on the console. "We're being hailed by Alpha Centauri Control."

Malcolm opened a channel and identified themselves. Neither of them was expecting the answer.

"Shuttlepod Two from _Enterprise_, a fighter escort will rendezvous with you and accompany you to Cochrane Commons. Maintain radio silence until planetfall. Procedures have changed since your last visit, Commander Reed, and we insist you follow them. Control, out."

The two traded looks. "Interesting," Malcolm deadpanned. "It seems that we're going to find out what goes on beneath the surface."

Oneko arched her back and hissed in agreement.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: This chapter's a bit shorter than usual (sorry), but I wanted to get this in before the cough medicine (with codeine) kicked in and knocked me out. This flu bug is nasty. :(**

**You get to see a different side of Centaurian life from the one Travis saw when he visited Philippe in "Deadly Negotiations". You'll also see where Malcolm was before he rendezvoused with Travis and Company on Vega in "Broken Loyalties." He meets some old friends from the CSF and Travis reunites with his mom.**

**Malcolm speaks French in some parts of this chapter. The translations are in bold. I'm not as fluent as Hoshi is, so please don't shoot me if my grammar's not right.**

**Rating T

* * *

**

**Three**

Malcolm watched the sensors with a mixture of trepidation and worry. A squadron of Centaurian Air Force planes surrounded Shuttlepod Two like a steel trap. He glanced at Travis, who returned the concerned expression. Nevertheless, Travis skillfully kept the shuttlepod within the protective circle.

"We aren't going to Cochrane Commons proper," Travis commented. His tone was casual, but Malcolm heard the unspoken question: _Then where _are _we going?_

"EdML and Philippe's family estate are located in the southern sector. The Centaurian Security Force Headquarters is in the central sector, which is where we're headed." A slight smirk passed over Malcolm's lips. "That's right...you didn't get to go by this part of Cochrane Commons the last time you were here."

"I was mixed up with Philippe's upper-class crowd," Travis said with a touch of embarrassment. "They kept me away from, well, the normal folk, which was a pain. _You _worked with the ones who do the important legwork."

Malcolm chuckled. No matter how Starfleet had tried to portray Travis as "Starfleet's Golden Boomer Boy", the younger man would never be wholly comfortable in the high-society circles that Philippe occupied. He was a Boomer, through and through.

"You'll find some members of the CSF pleasant; others had just as bad as Guillem Montclaire. Follow my lead and you'll be all right."

Travis nodded as he made another course correction. Indeed, they were landing in another section of Cochrane Commons. Malcolm immediately recognized the tall, high-rise buildings, divided by narrow strips of greenery and beds of flowers. The streets crisscrossed the sector in a neat grid pattern, each one jammed with hovercar traffic and public transports. Mag-lev lines and bridges spanned the cityscape. All in all, it appeared just as any other bustling Colonial city, except there was a definite sense of claustrophobia in the area.

_Hoshi wouldn't like this place, _Malcolm thought, not for the first time. It had been a major reason why he'd turned down the offer to be CSF's commandant. The move would have been a boost to his career, but he had to consider Hoshi's desires as well. Now he was glad he'd refused the offer.

"CSF Headquarters is that spired tower on the left, Travis."

Travis frowned at the ornate flying buttresses and the rugged butternut-yellow stone walls. Gargoyles perched on the roofline, their coppery-green skin a sharp contrast to the rest of the building. "Looks kinda odd in the middle of a business sector, Malcolm. Like someone just plunked Notre Dame in the middle of San Francisco."

Malcolm chuckled. "CSF HQ was one of the original buildings on Alpha Centauri. Its architect was taken with Notre Dame in Paris and combined it with some elements of Buckingham Palace and New Scotland Yard."

The helmsman winced. "No offense, but it's ugly as all get out."

"I can't agree more, but it's a permanent fixture and any attempt to move the HQ's location has always met stiff opposition."

"And you nearly got to work in _there_?"

Malcolm chuckled. "Looks can be quite deceiving, Travis."

As Shuttlepod Two descended into a landing vector, Malcolm saw the large courtyard in the center of the building. It reminded him of the ones in the English castles he'd visited with his sister back home, but instead of cobblestone, the surface was hard duracrete. Small private shuttlepods sat in a row on one side, like a line of soldiers at attention. The fighter escort peeled off as Travis landed with hardly a bump.

"Good work, Travis." The younger man grinned at the praise as he secured all of the pod's systems. Malcolm looked for Oneko, but couldn't see her. "Oneko, we're here."

The cat meowed from the back compartment and leaped into Malcolm's arms. She began purring as he took a moment to scratch her underneath the chin. He'd learned to watch Oneko's reactions closely, for she was a rather accurate indicator of the current situation. The _kami_, or 'spirit', as Hoshi called her, didn't seem to notice anything amiss so far. Still, Malcolm wore his phase pistol and gestured for Travis to do the same. One could never be too cautious, even in familiar territory.

Malcolm climbed out of the shuttlepod as Oneko gracefully preceded him. A young woman in the black-and-gold uniform of the Centaurian Security Force stood waiting. Her blonde hair was bound tightly to the back of her head, her face set in stern, unsmiling planes, her dark blue eyes like cut sapphires. The corner of her mouth turned up as she approached Malcolm with precise soldier-like steps.

"_Monsieur Commandant _Reed," she said, with a strong Centaurian accent. "_Bienvenue en arrie__re." _**Welcome back.**

"_Merci beaucoup,_ _Lieutenant,"_ Malcolm replied as he returned her salute. He was amused that she hadn't noticed Oneko sitting straight and tall at her feet, despite the fact that the cat had literally placed her nose on the lieutenant's shiny boots. "May I introduce Lieutenant Travis Mayweather? Travis, this is Lieutenant Angelique Dumond, of the CSF Sector Alpha."

"Lieutenant Mayweather," Dumond said as she shook Travis's hand. "I am pleased to finally meet you. We were rather occupied the last time you were here."

Travis nodded and tried not to laugh as Oneko swiped at her reflection. Dumond _still_ hadn't noticed. "I remember. Thanks for saving our skins, Lieutenant."

She smiled briefly at him and it lightened her face. Then she turned back to Malcolm, who asked her, "_Qui est en service en ce moment?"_ **Who's on duty right now?**

"_Commandant _Allemande _Je vous lui porterai. Veuillez me suivre." _**I'll take you to him. Please follow me. **Dumond gestured for both men to follow her across the courtyard. Oneko meowed and strode between Malcolm and Travis.

"Don't even think about it, Travis," he warned in a low voice. "Sergeant Kemper challenged her to a hand-to-hand combat competition last time I was here. She beat him. Three out of three."

"Ouch." Travis winced. "Yeah, Fiona McKenzie told me about that. Don't worry, Malcolm. I wasn't even gonna _go _there."

The halls were busy with traffic: cadets rushing to their next classes, administrators heading to meetings, suspects being taken in for questioning. Questions and counter-questions rang on the stone walls, while physical trainers conducted their drills in the nearby gymnasiums. CSF HQ had always reminded Malcolm of the many times he and his father had visited the Royal Navy College. The rarified atmosphere both fascinated and repulsed him.

The thought of his missing father sobered him. Their goal was to find Stuart Reed, Emile De Jeunier, Paul Mayweather and Philippe Trieste. The quicker they were located, the quicker that Malcolm, Travis and the CSF could bring them home.

A woman's voice echoed from the acting commandant's office. Travis stopped so suddenly that Malcolm nearly ran into him. Oneko yowled in recognition. Lieutenant Dumond hardly noticed; she snapped back to attention and rapped smartly on the door three times.

"_Entrez!" _came the gruff voice.

"_Visiteurs pour vous voir, monsieur," _Dumond called. "Our visitors are here to see you."

"Show them in." Dumond pushed the door open, then ushered the men inside.

Oneko squeezed in before the door closed and she gracefully leaped onto the desk. Malcolm had realized a while ago that if Oneko didn't want to be seen, she _wasn't _seen, period. Only those she chose could see her and that elite group at first had included himself, Travis, Hoshi, Philippe and Ensign Bernhard Mueller. Then Paul and Trip Tucker. Then Captain Archer and Porthos. The group was larger than before, but Oneko was still selective.

Malcolm glanced around the Commandant's Office; everything was neatly in place, and not a trace of dust anywhere to be seen. Honestly, it didn't look any different than he'd imagined, if _he'd_ accepted the job.

Commandant Allemande, a tall muscular man with sandy-blond hair, stood up from behind his desk. A smile burst onto his face as he saw Malcolm. "Malcolm Reed! Thank God you've returned! We could use your help."

Malcolm nodded and thought, _If Albert Allemande is asking for help, that means it's pretty bad._ "Good to see you again, Albert." He drew his attention to the woman who had shot up to her feet at the sight of Travis and grabbed him into a bear hug.

"Mom," Travis whispered. "I thought I heard your voice."

Rhianna Mayweather looked up at him and said exactly what Malcolm was thinking. "It's good you're here, son. We've just gotten news about your brother, and it's bad."


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Travis, Malcolm and Rhianna find a possible lead and Malcolm has another childhood flashback.**

**Rating: T

* * *

**

**Four**

Malcolm sighed and rubbed his tired eyes. He and Travis had spent hours combing through every piece of information they could find on Philippe's and Paul's movements in the past month. Rhianna had brought data from the Mayweather's new ship, the _New Horizon_. Travis examined the transcripts of the Boomer meetings, while Rhianna gave an eyewitness account of those meetings.

Malcolm got up and poured yet another cup of coffee. _Why is it that no matter where it's located in the universe, law enforcement ends up with the _worst _tasting coffee?_ He preferred tea, but the coffee kept him awake. Trip had gotten him hooked on genuine Italian espresso; he'd indulged in the occasional demitasse during _Enterprise _staff meetings. Now he was paying for it with caffeine addiction. He blamed Trip for it.

_All right. Let's put the pieces in a coherent whole._ He scrolled down his PADD and found the timeline of events they'd painstakingly reconstructed from documents, comm messages, ship logs and surveillance videos. The facts were there in glowing electronic symbols.

June 7, 2158: Philippe returns to Alpha Centauri, with his new Trading Representative, Paul Mayweather.

June 13, 2158: Paul attends meeting with Captain Thea Brunswicke of the _Lysander_ and Captain Sandosh of the _Vhrum_. Brunswicke is the new Boomer rep, while Sandosh is head negotiator of the Alpha Centauri/Earth Boomers.

June 25, 2158: Philippe travels back to Vega for consultation with Lady Asagawa, head of Asagawa Incorporated (previously Tanaka Enterprises)

July 13, 2158: Series of meetings w/Boomers, led by Thea Brunswicke. Disagreement over compensation pay for additional cargo runs requested by EdML, Asagawa Inc, and Altairian Consortium. Settlement reached, but not to Boomers' satisfaction.

July 17, 2158: Philippe travels to Altair, visits with Altairian Consortium. Concerns of long-term effects of recent trading policies with Aldeberan and Vega.

July 25, 2158: First retreat to Matre de Soleil, EdML estate in S. Hemisphere

Aug 9, 2158: Series of meetings between Paul and Boomers on the Alpha Centauri/Altair route. Agreement on payscale and trading allowances made to everyone's satisfaction. Paul goes directly to series of meetings between Earth and Boomers, re: security issues.

Aug 11, 2158: Second retreat to Matre de Soleil (Philippe)

Aug 17, 2158: Paul joins Philippe at MdS, as well as CSF Commandant Emil de Jeunier.

Aug 27, 2158: Philippe asks Starfleet to send representative to help with disagreement, re: EdML, Boomers, Asagawa, Altairian Consortium, Aldeberan Consortium.

Aug. 30, 2158: Stuart Reed (Starfleet ADM (ret.), Royal Navy ADM (ret.)) arrives on Alpha Centauri.

Sept. 3, 2158: Meeting between EdML, Starfleet at MdS.

Sept 5, 2158: Arrangements for sit-down meeting w/EdML, Starfleet, Boomers, Altairians.

Sept. 7, 2158: Paul sets out for Altair on _New Horizon_. Flight plan indicates a planned rendezvous with _Lysander, Vhrum_ and _Avery's Fern. _Accompanied by MACO attachment and CSF guard.

Sept 9, 2158: _New Horizon_ reported late for rendezvous. Search commences.

Sept. 12, 2158 : Comte de Jeunier reported no-show at meeting at CSF HQ. Search commences. No trace of Philippe, de Jeunier or Reed at MdS.

Sept. 13, 2158: Alert sent to T. Mayweather and M. Reed on _Enterprise_.

Sept. 15, 2158: Currently no word on missing people's whereabouts. Foul play confirmed.

* * *

"Malcolm, I think we just found something."

His head jerked up at Travis's tone. The helmsman sounded exhausted, but there was a glimmer of triumph there. He got up and went over to Travis's side; Rhianna got up from her chair and pushed Malcolm into it before he could protest. She shook her head and he closed his mouth.

"Good boy," Rhianna said. "Always listen to your elders and I say you need the chair more than I do right now."

"Mom," Travis said as he rolled his eyes, but he smiled as he did it. That smile faded as he turned his screen towards Malcolm. Oneko, who lounged atop the monitor, merely hung on until it became still again. "Remember what I said about the cargo manifests Paul had sent me?"

"You said you didn't understand why Paul sent them to you," Malcolm recalled.

"Yeah, but now Mom and I think we know now. Heard of mertracel-blue?"

Malcolm scowled at the word and Oneko made a questioning noise. "It's a drug, popular with the Orion and Nausicaan pirates. Some Humans can tolerate it, but it gets toxic very quickly. Are you saying some of the Boomers were drug smuggling?"

Travis shook his head. "Not directly. From what I understand, the stuff's hard to make. Pretty labor intensive, which is why it's so expensive. And I think there's a whole laundry list of ingredients that goes into it----" And he highlighted the pertinent items on the manifest lists.

"I didn't think about it, either," Rhianna confessed, "then something Thea Brunswicke had said came back to me. She said that some distributors from Altair and Vega had upped the production of certain chemicals; she was worried about safety on the cargo ships, but the Consortiums were pretty stringent on _how_ these things were transported."

Malcolm murmured as he went through the list, "These chemicals are also used in fuel production and colonial infrastructure, aren't they?"

"Yes," Rhianna said, "which is why they aren't usually considered dangerous by themselves."

"It's only when they're combined that it gets nasty," Travis added. "I can't believe Philippe may have been involved with something like this, but these manifests that Paul sent me are pretty indicative of the increase in the chemical production."

"He might have suspected something," Rhianna agreed. "And tried to find more information—"

"—which was why he called my father," Malcolm concluded. "He's had experience in this sort of operation with Her Majesty's Defense Department."

Travis nodded. "All right, we have a theory. What's our next step?"

"I'll go to Matre de Soleil. That's the last place Philippe and my father were reported to be," Malcolm answered. "Rhianna, can you arrange a meeting with Thea Brunswicke and Sandosh?"

"Shouldn't be a problem," she reassured him. "In fact, Thea wanted to know when you arrived at Alpha Centauri so she could talk to you and Travis personally."

"Good. Travis, if you could talk to them first, they might tell you things that they won't tell me, since I'm not a Boomer. I'll get back from MdS as quickly as I can."

"Sounds like a plan," Travis said. "How 'bout—"

"—you two call it a night and have something to eat. I'm sure you boys are famished." Rhianna reached between the two of them and turned off the computer screen. "Now, no protesting. If you're planning on jet-setting across the planet, _Commander_ Reed, you'll need a full night's sleep and at least a good meal."

Malcolm opened his mouth, but a frustrated yowl interrupted whatever he was going to say. Oneko twisted her body from atop the computer monitor until she gazed at them upside-down. She hissed and glared at them with the scorn of a cat whose dinner was considerably late.

"Yes, ma'am," Travis said, choking back a laugh.

* * *

Hours later, after two healthy helpings of "Mama Mayweather's Stew", a piece of pineapple upside-down cake, and two glasses of excellent red wine, Malcolm drowsed in the guest room of Rhianna's house in Cochrane Commons. Oneko snuggled on the pillow next to him, where Hoshi would have been, had she been there.

And he dreamed...

_He was quite young, maybe in the second or third form of school, and Maddie was just a baby. He'd come home from school to hear his parents in a quiet but intense conversation. Malcolm was surprised his father was there at _all_; ever since Father had accepted a new assignment for Her Majesty's Royal Navy, Malcolm rarely saw him._

_Neither of them noticed as he crept closer to the open study door. He couldn't hear clearly, but Father kept repeating the word "blue". Then he said something about the headmaster of a nearby school; the man had done something terrible, so terrible, that_ _it made Mother cry...quietly, not bawling like a banshee, but it struck Malcolm as terrible because Reeds _never_ cried. And Mother rarely cried in front of Father, for he found it distasteful._

_But Father didn't reproach Mother this time. In fact, he seemed to understand the reason._

"_Those lads," his father repeated, in a soft voice. He'd never heard Father use that tone before, and it made him shiver. If the Angel of Death could speak, perhaps he would use that tone. "Those lads were bright; now their minds are gone, irretrievably _gone_, Mary. A 'minor trifle', they called it. It'll be hushed up, of course, considering their parents. Utterly disgusting."_

"_Oh Stuart—" Mother wiped her eyes, but her voice sounded normal._

"_I vow to you, I won't let anyone do that to our children. Not Malcolm, not Maddie. If anyone tries to interfere with my son, steer him off the path, the bloody git will answer to _me_, so God help me. Malcolm shan't be like those unfortunate lads. Reeds do not stoop so low as to poison their bodies and minds like that and anyone who tries to influence a Reed otherwise deserves the worst."_

"_I completely agree, Stuart."_

"_You _will_ mind Malcolm while I'm gone. I fear for our lad's safety in this world, Mary. We must protect him in any way we can."_

"_Of course."_

Tears streamed down Malcolm's face, though he was wholly unaware of them. Oneko raised her head, her green eyes like a beacon in the darkness. She shuffled noiselessly over to Malcolm and laid directly next to his head, and purred her comfort for as long as he needed it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Sorry for the long delay in updating this story...I've been having upload problems, but it seems like they've been resolved (yay!) The flu has also been making the rounds at my house...both of my kids have it now. :( Anyway, I haven't forgotten this...Malcolm finds an important clue to who might have kidnapped Philippe, Stuart, Paul and Emil de Jeunier. **

**Rating: T **

**Five**

Matre de Soleil. _Mother of the Sun. _The Montclaire family's summer estate lived up to its name. Large golden flowers lay in circular-shaped plots behind the electrified gate. Each building was made of quarried stone, painted blue and trimmed with yellow and white. Marble fountains circulated fresh water at strategic points of the estate, then cleverly dug channels funneled that water to where it was most needed. Philippe's family was not only business-savvy, but practical as well.

Malcolm closed his eyes and basked in the late summer warmth for a moment. It felt good on his face; after spending so much time on a starship, he'd almost forgotten what sunlight felt like on his skin. Not because of the lack of alien suns, but because he was usually worried about being shot at, or killed, or attacked, or...

"_Commandant_?" asked Albert Allemande. The current head of the CSF called out from an upper window of a nearby building. "I think you'd better come up here."

Malcolm nodded and brought himself back to the present. He entered the Visitors' Building. Like the other buildings at Matre de Soleil and at the EdML compound, it was lavishly decorated and furnished with rich carpets and curtains. The first floor was the recreation area. He saw an ancient foosball table next to a pinball machine, and a poker table set up next to the mini-bar. He shook his head in wonder; if Travis and Trip found out about this place, both of them would've thrown a party and invited everyone who could come.

Then he noticed an odd smell, almost like...burned electronics? "Is everything all right?" he called, and almost immediately, a burst of sparks erupted from the room off the rec area, accompanied by a colorful tirade in French and English. Malcolm fought to keep a stern expression as he walked to the door.

"That's done it," Allemande said in a flat tone. "Every time we've tried to access the computer terminals, they've self-destructed. It's as if someone rigged them against tampering."

"Are you all right, _Mademoiselle _Vairnes?" Malcolm asked.

"_Mais oui_," agreed Trudy Vairnes. The young information tech brushed the remnants of burned insulation off her jacket. "The damage is to the equipment and not to the person accessing the information. A virus rips into the main program, then races through the subroutines. _Zut allors_, this terminal will make an excellent calculator."

"A simple but elegant way to destroy any incriminating evidence," Malcolm said.

"_Oui." _Allemande sighed, then clapped Vairnes on the shoulder. "You've done your best, Trudy."

She shook her head. "There's got to be a way to find out what has happened here. With your permission, _Commandants_, I will go to the main Operations building and see if there is anything I can do there."

"Go, then, Trudy." Both Allemande and Malcolm watched her leave, her shoulders shaking with frustration. "We are all affected by the Comte de Jeunier's disappearance, _Commandant _Reed."

"Yes," Malcolm agreed softly. "I would trust Emil with my life."

"He insisted on accompanying Monsieur Trieste here, despite my protests," Allemande went on, as he wiped sweat off his forehead. His blond hair already glistened with moisture. "I wish he'd listened to me."

Despite the situation, Malcolm smiled faintly. "Since when have you known Emil to do something he didn't want to do?"

"Never." Allemande sighed and shrugged. "I blame myself for Emil's disappearance, but I know the best I can do is try to find him and bring him back, along with Monsieurs Mayweather and Trieste and your father. Come, let us check the second floor. Perhaps we will find something the initial sweep missed."

They walked up the shiny wooden stairs to the second level, which held private rooms. Sofas, couches, televids, and twin beds. They found the one that Paul Mayweather had stayed in during his visit. Nothing had been touched; the desk was impeccably neat, with expense and operations reports on labeled PADDS on top of stacks of hard-copy printouts. Malcolm found that odd: why would Paul leave such sensitive information lying around so casually?

He picked up the topmost PADD and switched it on. Suddenly, there was a flash of light and a jolt went up Malcolm's arm, making him drop the PADD. Allemande was at his side; the noise attracted other members of the investigative team. 

"Are you all right?" Allemande demanded. He gestured for the team's medic to attend to Malcolm's hand.

"Just startled," Malcolm said ruefully as he waved off the medic.His hand was a slight pinkish color, but there was little damage. "I should have realized that the PADDs were also rigged against tampering." 

Lieutenant Dumond glanced through the stack of print-outs. Her eyes widened and she shook her head. "All gibberish, jumbled letters and numbers."

"We'll take it with us, just in case," Allemande said, "Monsieur Mayweather may have encrypted the information." He glanced at Malcolm and added, "_Non?" _

He nodded in agreement, then Malcolm noticed that all eyes were riveted on him, as if they looked to him for orders. Technically, he wasn't in command, but it seemed that Allemande was more than willing to let him lead. 

"A good idea, Albert. Nothing seems to be out of place in Monsieur Mayweather's room, as if he hadn't been here when he was taken—"

"Or someone could have cleaned up _after_ he was taken," Dumond pointed out darkly. 

Malcolm frowned and drew a finger across Paul's desk, but there wasn't a speck of dust. "Perhaps," he said. "Lieutenant, have we located Commandant de Jeunier's, Philippe's or Admiral Reed's rooms?"

"_Oui, Commandant. _They're all neat, almost too neat."

"Albert, I want vids of whatever's in this room. Lieutenant, show me Admiral Reed's room."

Dumond nodded, but not without a look of sympathy. She led Malcolm down the hall to the last room on the left and pushed its door open. Malcolm looked inside: all neat and clean, down to the military corners of the sheets on the bed. It definitely looked like how Stuart Reed would have kept things, ship-shape and perfect. Yet...there was something off about the room. Malcolm couldn't definitely put a finger on it...

He frowned and walked in, making a slow circuit around the room. Uniforms and casual clothing hung in the closets, all arranged by color and function. Shoes, all spit-polished and pointed toe-outward. PADDs on the desk, though Malcolm knew better than to access them now. The walls were painted a soothing ocean blue, with dark hunter green carpets. The barest necessities sat on the bathroom shelf: shaver, shampoo, soap and towel.

_All neat, almost too neat. _Dumond was right; even a neatness fanatic like his father wasn't quite _this _tidy.

He studied the buttons of the lamp next to the bed. One of them had been depressed so far that it had gotten stuck. Malcolm reached over and pushed the button next to it, expecting it to pop the first button into place. Instead, the lamp flickered to life, but not with a sunny beam of light. Instead, it beamed an image onto the ceiling.

"Lieutenant Dumond, close the curtains!" he told her. "It's some kind of holographic image, and I can't see it in the sunlight!"

She pulled the heavy drapes together, immediately plunging the room into gloom. The holoimage strengthened and grew sharper. Malcolm recognized it as a star map of Alpha Centauri, Vega, Draylax, Aldebaran and the other Colonies with Trade Consortiums. A red line pulsed from Alpha Centauri to Draylax, then continued on to Altair and ended at Vega.

Malcolm reached up and touched Draylax. A secondary screen opened next to the image of Draylax's star and information scrolled on it. _Iora Limited, 5 representatives, neutral. _Altair: _Altairian Consortiums, 7 representatives, hostile. _Vega: _Atasaka Incorporated, 8 representatives, hostile._ Malcolm touched Aldebaran and read: _Nanjani Corporation, 4 representatives, friendly_ and Alpha Centauri: _EdML, 8 representatives, neutral. _By the time Malcolm had touched every star that had a planet with a Trading Consortium, he had a general idea of the volatile political game.

One thing he noticed was that the "hostile" Consortiums had more "representatives" than the ones that Stuart Reed had deemed "friendly" or "neutral". The sole exception was EdML; it was a disturbing imbalance of power. If EdML joined the "hostile" Consortiums...

_And if the opposition is no where to be found..._ "Lieutenant Dumond, will you get Commandant Allemande?"

"At once, sir." She trotted out of the room, then came back with Allemande in tow. The older man's eyes widened at the starmap projected on the ceiling.

"Albert, is Sophie Du Pries in control of EdML in Monsieur Trieste's absence?"

Allemande nodded. "Yes, she is. She's loyal to Trieste and his vision for the Consortium, but I'm not sure how long she'll be able to hold out against another takeover attempt."

"Please let her know that I wish to meet with her at once. The future of EdML is at stake, as well as the welfare of the ones who are missing." 

"Yes, _Commandant." _Allemande gestured to Dumond and the two hurried out of the room.

Malcolm saw a tiny data chip embedded in the base of the lamp. Gently, he pried it out of its slot, unconsciously bracing himself for yet another painful jolt. Either the chip registered his biosigns or Stuart Reed knew his son would find it, for Malcolm retrieved it with no problem.

He slid the chip in his breast pocket and quickly strode out of the room. He _had _to get in touch with Travis; if the route was right, they were going to find Paul, Philippe and Stuart on Vega.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Travis, Rhianna and Malcolm meet Sophie Du Pres, EdML's second-in-command and Malcolm ends up with an unexpected promotion of sorts.**

**Yeah, they're going to Vega, with a couple of stops in between.**

**Rating: T **

**Six**

"Each Boomer captain has his own private cipher," said Captain Sandosh. The Tellarite captain of the ship _Vhrum_ eyed the stack of printouts with interest. "Only the captain possesses the key to it; most of us keep it here." He tapped his temple with one furry paw, then continued, "Most of us don't share it with even our most trusted associates."

Rhianna Mayweather nodded in agreement. "Your father never gave me the key to his cipher, Travis and I was his _wife. _When your brother was in command of _Horizon, _and then _Raven's Revenge_, he also kept his a secret." She tapped the printouts and shook her head. "If these were as sensitive as we think, I don't think Paul would've left them out in the open, even encrypted."

Malcolm raised his eyebrows. "A red herring?"

"Possibly, but we don't know that for sure," Travis argued. "We don't know just why Paul did it, so we need to get these translated, just in case."

"But no one knows Paul's cipher," Rhianna pointed out, "and the only one who could possibly break it is—"

Suddenly, Oneko yowled and twisted her feline body until she gazed at them upside-down from her vantage point on Rhianna's bookshelf. She blinked once, then deliberately raised her front right paw in a gesture of agreement.

"Hoshi," Malcolm and Travis said together. Malcolm shifted uncomfortably as the mention of his wife's name; he didn't want to get Hoshi involved with this, especially since his father was still missing, but he could think of no other alternative.

"I don't think we have a choice, Malcolm," Rhianna said softly. "She's the only one with the skills to do it; that _might_have been Paul's goal all along. Can you send Paul's information in a security package to _Enterprise_?"

He nodded. "I'll use my own Starfleet Security codes; I don't trust anything going in and out of the CSF channels." Malcolm remembered how Allemande and the others had the unspoken agreement of "promoting" him as their leader. Although it was flattering, it also gave Malcolm a bad feeling about how effective the CSF actually was in this case.

"It'd be a bad idea to bring Hoshi out here," Travis agreed. "She's safer on _Enterprise_." Oneko yowled again in agreement.

Sandosh scratched his jowls in a contemplative manner. "According to Admiral Reed's starmap, the path took them through Draylax, Aldeberan and Vega. Your father was quite accurate in assessing the strengths and weaknesses of each Trading Consortium, Malcolm. The imbalance became obvious to Captain Thea Brunswicke and the other Boomer captains. Brunswicke is currently negotiating with Draylax's Consortium. I am scheduled for a stopover in Aldeberan, so I can request an audience with Ravi Nandjani, their Consortium leader."

"So that leaves Vega," Malcolm said with a smirk. "And Lady Michiko Asagawa."

Rhianna frowned, her attractive face clouded with worry. "Asagawa isn't the same as her cousin, Sumiko Tanaka. Tanaka maneuvered and blackmailed behind the scenes; Asagawa is more open, more direct. She brought in some of her own businesspeople from Asagawa Incorporated when she took over Tanaka Enterprises. She's more dangerous than Tanaka was, in more ways than one."

"But does she still follow traditions as stringently as Tanaka did?"

Rhianna nodded. "I believe so. Their entire family is _steeped _in ritual and tradition."

"Then we play by those traditions," Malcolm said, exchanging looks with Travis. The helmsman nodded and gave him a grim smile. Oneko began a slow purr, one that sounded as if she relished the opportunity to match wits with Tanaka's successor.

* * *

Mademoiselle Sophie Du Pres was nothing like Malcolm had expected her to be. Philippe Trieste had described her as "a lion in the body of a field mouse", so Malcolm thought she'd be small and delicately-built. Of course, Philippe neglected to mention that the field mouse wore battle armor and carried a broadsword. 

Sophie carried herself with an elegant grace, like a member of the British Royal Family, and it made her seem taller than she actually was. Like Philippe, she favored work tunics and slacks instead of formal business wear. Her short black hair was stylishly bobbed at the shoulders, and held out of her eyes by a cloth headband. Yet the dark blue eyes betrayed a soul much older than her appearance.

"Yes, Philippe and Paul were planning to convene an Trading Advisory Council, and inviting every Consortium and Boomer representative to attend," she confirmed, her voice low and calm. The dark circles under her eyes betrayed her worry and dread for Philippe's safety. "In fact, the invitations were sent out last month. Lady Asagawa offered her estate grounds as the site, since we were all familiar with the location."

"Yes," Malcolm said. The last time he was there, he and Hoshi had gotten married.

Sophie glanced at Travis. "Paul's plan was to go ahead and inspect the grounds before the Council meeting. Lady Asagawa and Ravi Nandjani have insisted the meeting go as planned, even with Philippe's and Paul's fates in question. _Monsieur _Mayweather, I believe I can make you and your mother my official representatives, so you both can go in Paul's place."

"That way, we can see if Asagawa's got anything nasty planned," Travis said.

"_Mais oui. Commandant _Reed, your father insisted on coming for security reasons. I think it is a still a valid concern."

Malcolm nodded slowly. "Of course, _Mademoiselle_."

"Do you think Asagawa's holding our people hostage?" Travis asked.

"She's our most likely candidate, but we have no proof," Malcolm answered. "For all we know, one of the other Consortiums might have them and she's innocent."

Rhianna nodded. "Innocent until proven guilty," she agreed, "even if we might not _like_ the woman."

Sophie sighed and ran a hand through her short hair. "Then I can spare the _Diamant Blanc_. It's a fast ship, and it is capable of making to Vega in 5 days, with a good helmsman—" she nodded at Travis, "—and a good captain."

"It's settled then." Malcolm extended a hand to Sophie. "We _will _get Philippe back safely, Sophie. Steward's Oath."

Travis placed his hand on both of theirs. "Steward's Oath," he echoed. "We vowed to keep Philippe out of trouble and bail him out if needed. We're bailing him out."

"_Merci beaucoup, Monsieurs, Madame,_" Sophie said, with a trembling smile. "I hold you both to your oath."

Malcolm looked into her eyes and saw something there: fear for Philippe's welfare and safety. Not unlike the look in Hoshi's eyes, in the privacy of their quarters, the hour before he and Travis had left _Enterprise_. His heart tightened at Sophie's expression as he said, "_Je prometterai_. I promise."

* * *

There was one thing Malcolm needed to do before he left on the _Diamant Blanc_ with Travis and Rhianna. He stopped by Albert Allemande's office at CSF Headquarters. When he told Allemande about what he was doing, Allemande jumped in with a suggestion, just as Malcolm predicted to himself.

"You'd need the backing of the Centaurian Security Force," Allemande said, "and the ability to act in the CSF's name. That would put you on level with the other Consortium Security departments; they couldn't claim that you weren't their equal."

Malcolm frowned and pretended to be dubious. "Are you saying you're sending a CSF squad with us?"

"A small one. You get to pick its members. And furthermore—" Allemande said, "if you wanted a temporary CSF commission, you are welcome to it. I would have said that you deserve it, as well."

"You're the commandant. I wouldn't want to usurp your position—"

"But I _do _have the power to deputize whomever I see fit." Allemande unlocked his desk drawer and withdrew a small velvet box. With one smooth throw, he tossed it to Malcolm, who caught it. "Go on, open it."

Curious, Malcolm did so. A set of insignia: one horizontal gold bar outlined in black, one horizontal black bar outlined in gold, with a golden lightning bolt bisecting and joining both. A blood-red ruby was inlaid within the lightning bolt, and four diamonds within the black bar. 

The insignia of a CSF Deputy Commandant, the second highest ranking officer in the Force, second only to Allemande himself.

"You find Emil and your father. I'll take care of things here, including watching Sophie Du Pres." Allemande said, in all seriousness. "And tell Emil that his office goes back to him the moment he steps foot in Headquarters."

Malcolm nodded and snapped to attention. "_Oui, Commandant."_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em**

**Notes: The mystery deepens as Travis, Rhianna and Malcolm make a short stop at Aldeberan and arrange a meeting with the Nandjani Corporation. **

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Seven**

"Bloody convenient," Malcolm said aloud to no one in particular. Oneko raised her head from the bed and meowed a question. He glanced at her and added, "Sorry, Oneko. It's just that they're making it too easy. I keep trying to dig deeper into their motives, but either they're very good at hiding them, or I'm just too paranoid, even for me."

Oneko meowed something that sounded pleasantly insulting. Malcolm raised his eyebrow as if daring her to explain. She twitched her whiskers and her tail corkscrewed into a credible impression of a question mark.

"Good point. I _know _I should delegate, but—"

She blinked at him, raised her right paw and scratched the air with her claws extended. He chuckled and raised his hands, one of them still holding the PADD. "Very well, Lady Oneko. I shall take your sage advice and try not to scatter my resources."

He heard a sharp rap on his door and called out, "Enter!" as he swung his feet onto the floor. Sergeant Trudy Vairnes came in with her ever-trusty PADD under her arm. The information tech saluted smartly, then snapped to attention.

"Report, Sergeant," he said.

"Sir. You wanted to know when there was a reply from _Enterprise_. We've received a packet of messages for Your Eyes Only, from Captain Archer and Lieutenant Sato." She unzipped the breast pocket of her uniform and took out a datadisk. This she handed to Malcolm with a minimum of flourish. "Lieutenant Dumond reports that the investigative team has been settled into quarters and asks when the first briefing shall be."

"Tonight, after dinner," Malcolm reassured her. "We'll go over the security protocols of the _Diamant Blanc_ and of the Aldeberan Consortium."

"Very good, Commandant. Is there anything else?"

He shook his head and replied, "That will be all. Thank you."

She nodded, turned on her heel and marched out, shutting the door behind her. Oneko rumbled under her breath and leaped silently to the floor. She glanced behind her; Malcolm went over and opened the door again, allowing her to slip into the corridor. He shrugged and closed the door after her. Oneko went on these "jaunts" around the ship; he didn't question them. Perhaps she wanted to familiarize herself with _Diamant Blanc_'s layout and watch out for trouble.

Malcolm activated his PADD and slid the disc into it. After negotiating through a myriad of security checks and passwords, the first message came up, from Captain Archer: _Malcolm, we've been issued a formal invitation by Lady Asagawa of Vega. Admiral Forrest has confirmed this, and he wants us there for security reasons. The date of the first round of talks will be four days from now, and will only involve Starfleet. The second round will be with the Boomers, the third with the Consortiums, the fourth with selected reps of all four groups. Hoshi has attached a schedule and list of topics...it's pretty extensive. Talk to Travis and see what he thinks of this._

_T'Pol has made contact with the Vulcan Trading Commission. They're sending their own reps to this conference. The Lady V'Lar has agreed to head their delegation. Expect her to contact you within the next 36 hours._

Malcolm raised his eyebrow. V'Lar had been an ambassador and one of T'Pol's role models. If the Vulcans had requested V'Lar to come out of retirement for this, then it showed how important Minister T'Pau considered the conference to be.

Hoshi had included an audio message. Malcolm closed his eyes and listened to her smooth voice. _I miss you, love, and I hope you are safe._

"Malcolm, we've been fielding all kinds of requests from the Boomers and the Consortiums. All of a sudden, they've been pretty cordial and wants us involved in every step of the way. For the most part, they want Captain Archer there as the main representative of Starfleet. Never mind that Admiral Forrest has designated _Travis _as the main representative.

"I've also taken a look at the information Paul had in his room. Whatever Boomer code he used is pretty extensive...it's been a while since I've seen one this complex. I hadn't thought Paul was a cryptologist, but he might have been so confident in his code that he felt he could leave the hard copies out in the open. I'm close to cracking it, but it will still be a while before—"

His communications speaker went off. "Mayweather to Reed."

He hit the pause button with his thumb, then reached over and activated his link. "Reed here."

"Malcolm, we're coming close to Aldeberan...and we're getting a transmission from Nandjani Corporation, but it's not from their leader. The message is marked 'S. Reed'."

He literally exploded out of his relaxed posture. "I'm on my way to the Bridge."

* * *

Five minutes later, Malcolm was on the _Diamant Blanc'_s bridge, looking over Nya Laverne's shoulder. The _Diamant_'s comm officer glanced at him with a look of sympathy. "It's text only, Commandant Reed, but all the codes check out."

He nodded absently. The message itself was short and to the point, very much like Stuart. "In negotiation with Nandjani. Paul at Draylax, Philippe at Vega. Comte Emil providing security at Asagawa for Philippe. Security Code Phoenix. STUART."

"Malcolm?" Travis asked quietly. "Do you think this is genuine?"

He didn't answer immediately, but after a long moment, replied, "It _sounds _genuine."

"But—"

"Code Phoenix is Royal Navy armament speak for 'offensive weapons at full capacity'."

Travis's eyes widened. "Uh-oh."

"Indeed."

"Is your dad on Aldeberan?"

Malcolm scowled and answered, "If he is...it isn't out of his free will. He signed the message by name. He would never do that if he knew _I _was on board. We may have settled some disagreements, but he has _never_ been that informal with me."

"Just your mother?"

His mouth went up in a smirk. "For the longest time, even _she _referred to him as 'sir'."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Rhianna's tight-lipped expression at his reply. He wondered just how much Travis had told her about his repressive childhood, for her eyes clearly mirrored her dumbfounded astonishment. The Mayweathers were so close; hearing about the Reeds' way of life must have been a shock for her.

"They _do _know you're on board, Malcolm," Rhianna said, her voice as soft as Travis's, "so Nandjani would expect you to contact him. In that case, either Stuart _is _being held there or someone has leaked information from Alpha Centauri."

Travis glanced over his shoulder from the helm station. "Mom, didn't you say Thea Brunswicke was supposed to be in talks with Ravi Nandjani?"

"'Supposed to be, but I haven't heard from her at all." Rhianna's scowl deepened. "I don't like this at all, Malcolm. It's a set-up."

He chuckled and said, "Perhaps we should draft you into the CSF, Mrs. Mayweather."

She gave him a tug on his ear, a gesture that he'd seen her do on both Paul and Travis. "Mothers are naturally suspicious, Malcolm. We don't need to be trained Security officers."

Chuckles erupted over the Bridge and Travis grinned widely. Malcolm let it go on a moment longer, then sobered. "I suggest we don't wait for Ravi Nandjani to make the first move. He already knows we're here, and if Admiral Reed _is_ there, we'll find out."

Rhianna nodded and glanced at Nya. "Hail Nandjani Corporation on Aldeberan's Alpha Channel. Let's be cordial, at least at first."

Three minutes later, a dark-skinned, merry-eyed man appeared on the screen. He wore a light cotton _kurta_, without a collar and embroidered at the neck and wrists. His curly black hair glistened under the lights and his handsome, clean-shaven face glowed with health. He hardly seemed old enough to run a Consortium: he looked even younger and Philippe.

"Master Mayweather! What a surprise to see you again!" he greeted. He pressed his hands together and bowed from the waist. "And Madame Mayweather as well!"

"Master Nandjani," Rhianna replied. "Yes, it's been a few months, hasn't it."

He nodded and glanced at Malcolm, "Ah, Commandant Reed. You look like your esteemed father. It is an honor to meet the son at last."

Malcolm inclined his head. "The honor is mine, sir."

"Commandant Allemande told me that he has installed you within the Centauri Security Force. My warmest congratulations. Does that mean that you no longer represent Starfleet in the Colonies?"

_Interesting question, _Malcolm thought. He inclined his head towards the Mayweathers. "Both of the Mayweathers are the official representatives, sir. I'm here for their security and welfare."

"Ah, good." Ravi Nandjani nodded and smiled. "May I offer you my hospitality? I would like to talk with all of you, and my colleagues would like to meet you as well. One in particular is quite eager to see you, Commandant Reed."

Malcolm glanced over at Travis, who nodded. "We can stop for a short visit, Master Nandjani."

"Excellent. We will forward our information to you in half an hour, Master Mayweather. Nandjani, out." He bowed again and his image disappeared from the screen.

"That was...interesting," Travis commented. He glanced at Malcolm. "Sounds like Nandjani _really _wants to talk to you, Malcolm."

He smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. "And I would like to talk to _him_, as well."


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Malcolm, Travis and Company set foot on Aldeberan and meet Ravi Nandjani, the leader of another Colonial Consortium. But not all is what it seems...and Malcolm takes a trip of the mental kind. It's a pretty intense chapter, with brief mentions of Hoshi, Hayes, Phlox and his menagerie, and (surprise!) Ensign Bernhard Mueller. **

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Eight**

Aldeberan had been one of the first Earth Colonies established after the Eugenics War and Zefram Cochrane's historic warp flight and meeting with the Vulcans. Its people showed their pride at being "one of the first"; the original settlers' family wielded considerable power in its economic and political policies. Ravi Nandjani's grandfather had piloted the first generational ship, the _Gandhi_, and had organized the first parliamentary elections on the colony. Ravi himself was barely older than Philippe or Travis, but already a beloved leader.

It showed at the formal meeting between the _Diamant Blanc_'s crew and Nandjani's people. The first thing that Malcolm noticed was the sharp scythe-like weapon on the Consortium leader's belt and the multitude of golden rings on his fingers. The rings all bore ragged edges along its sides, glowing with chemically-tipped jewels.

The second thing that Malcolm noticed was the fact that Ravi was about an inch shorter than Hoshi, and that was with the high-heeled, steel-toed boots. Yet his presence was one that everyone _noticed_. Ravi inclined his head at Malcolm, as if seeing a kindred spirit of a man whose achievements belied his shorter-than-average height.

"Commandant Reed." Instead of a handshake, Ravi saluted with the brisk gesture of one used to military service. "Grace to you and your house."

"And to yours, sir," Malcolm replied as he returned the salute. The dark eyes shifted briefly to an older man standing directly behind him. Like Ravi, the man was in formal dress, but his face was frozen in a blank gaze. Malcolm felt a definite dark vibe emanating from the older man, one that reminded him of a lazy panther waiting for the kill.

"You cut a dashing figure with the summer uniform, if I may say so."

"Ah...thank you." The Centaurian Security Force warm-weather uniform was similar to Starfleet's: a warm yellowish-tan, with black stripes at the collar and sleeves, with rank pins on shoulder epaulets.

"Madame Mayweather, Master Mayweather, grace to you and yours as well." Ravi stepped forward and extended his hands, palms outward, and Rhianna copied the gesture. "I am glad to see you again."

"And you, Master Nandjani," Rhianna replied. She wore a light, ankle-length orange caftan and flat-topped hat; Travis's caftan was a similar design in royal blue. "I am sorry we cannot stay very long to take advantage of your excellent hospitality."

"Then we should take care of business without undue delay," Ravi replied, with a solemn tone that made him seem older. "Please, this way."

His guards led the way through the exotic gardens that lined the Nandjanis' private airfield. Aldeberan's bright sun bore down on all of them and the soft humming of bees gave the compound a surreal feel. It would be easy to let one's guard here; Malcolm glanced at Lieutenant Dumond, who only nodded back. His second-in-command seemed uncomfortable in the stifling heat.

"We will meet Admiral Reed and Mistress Brunswicke inside the main mansion," Ravi said, startling both Malcolm and Travis. "They both arrived here under the cover of secrecy and under unusual circumstances. Both are under my protection, and I can reassure you than no harm has come to both of them."

"Thea is here?" Rhianna asked. "I was concerned after we lost touch with her."

Ravi shook his head and answered, "She asked for sanctuary for herself and her crew after they were attacked by pirates en route here. We've kept their presence a secret from the other Consortiums; I have reason to believe their misfortune was no accident."

Rhianna's mouth dropped open while Travis's pleasant expression darkened like a thundercloud. "Pirates?"

"Hired by criminal elements. By whom...well, Admiral Reed and I have our suspicions. Commandant, I believe your father wishes to clarify them to you." Ravi gestured them up a flight of marble stairs into the portico of the Nandjani Mansion. "Please, be welcome into my humble home."

_Humble? If this is humble, then I would hate to see what he considers extravagant,_ Malcolm thought. The Portico was inlaid with mosaic tiles of turquoise and carnelian and the grand French-style double doors were polarized duraglass at least an inch thick. The doors led into a wide open entrance hall, tastefully decorated with silk curtains, cushions and drapery. A beaded curtain hid the entrance to a meeting room that overlooked a tranquil pool of water. A tall, broad-shouldered man stood with his back to the doorway, his hands clasped behind his back.

That looked _wrong_ to Malcolm. His father would never stand with his back to an open doorway; Stuart had always told him, _"Never leave yourself vulnerable to attack."_. Malcolm had unconsciously adopted that attitude and he always sat facing the exit, even in _Enterprise_'s Mess Hall.

Even more puzzling was the black-and-white cat who stood between him and Stuart. Oneko had her back arched, her ears fully erect on the top of her head, her tail spiked. Her whiskers twitched once, twice, three times, then she did what Malcolm had only seen her do once:

She hissed, the golden-green eyes going wide and her ears flattening abruptly. Then, suddenly, she charged towards Stuart, her claws splayed and ready.

_That isn't Father!_ Malcolm made his decision and shouted to Travis, "Look out!" He reached towards the blaster on his belt and realized too late that it wasn't there.

The man sidestepped Oneko's charge with an easy grace that astounded Malcolm. He half-turned and Malcolm saw that the face was Stuart Reed's, but the eyes were not. The cold gray eyes took Malcolm back to his childhood, and the disapproval stabbed through him, as if he was a child again instead of the adult he was now.

"What did they do to you, Father?" he whispered. Then he realized Stuart's lips were moving in a silent order. He understood the words: _"Protect Travis and his mother." _So there was still a hint of Stuart Reed, trapped deep within him.

Malcolm nodded. His duty was clear; he saw Dumond and another CSF sergeant in a tight protective circle around the Mayweathers. "Lieutenant Dumond, get them out of here, now!"

"Yes, sir!" Nandjani's guards attempted to stop them, but Travis bodily pushed them aside, making a hole for Rhianna to flee. Then all hell broke loose, faster than Malcolm expected. The guards tried to fire their weapons, but Malcolm's CSF detachment intervened before they got off a single shot.

Then a trembling voice whispered, "Now."

Malcolm felt a stinging sensation in the right side of his neck. Automatically, his hand went to the source: a tiny dart, barely the length of half his little finger. His vision wavered, then it went black.

* * *

"Commandant? Commandant Reed?"

Malcolm's head pounded and sweat poured off his forehead. He heard the voices above him, but could barely make out the words. An icy hand gripped his heart and filled his lungs; he could breathe, he was drowning in a cold sea, he was going to die...

"Resist it, Commandant. Don't give in..."

"His heart rate is highly elevated. Whatever they hit him with is killing him."

"Is there anything we can do? Does this damn thing have a counter-agent?"

"Mertracel-blue is composed of many different compounds, but it looks like the dart was laced with the _pure_ stuff—"

"Oh my God..."

"If we try to interfere before it's processed out of his system, _we _could end up killing him."

"But if we don't, it might kill him anyway. His heart might not take the strain!"

"All we can do is hope...and pray that he'll survive the first wave of effects. If he does, he has a chance of surviving. I can't predict what _shape _he'll be...he could be easily susceptible to suggestion and control, he could be comatose...he could be a vegetable..."

"Shit. C'mon, Malcolm, you gotta pull through! Stay with us..."

_What in God's name is happening to me? _Every nerve was aflame, as if an army of ants were marching steadily up his neural pathways. It was a creepy sensation, to say the least. His head pounded abominably and his stomach was well on its way on losing whatever he'd eaten.

"Stay with us, Malcolm! Stay with us!"

Then he found himself within a memory...

"_They strapped me into a chair, Malcolm, then they drilled into my head. I felt everything...they didn't even have the mercy to give me any anesthetic to put me out my misery. _I felt everything."

Hoshi wrapped her arms around herself and began rocking to and fro. He held her tightly, felt the hot tears on the fabric of his uniform. She still had nightmares, three years after the Xindi had kidnapped her and injected her with the parasites. She'd told him what had happened to her on Degra's ship, after she found out about Major Hayes's death. Then, as now, the horrible brutality, the _monstrosity_ they'd forced on her, enraged him beyond reason. Malcolm thought it was a good thing that Captain Archer had fought Dolim on the Sphere and that the Reptilian had died in the explosion. If he hadn't, Malcolm would've strangled him with his own hands, and damn the consequences.

"I resisted them, and put the encryption on their launch codes, but then they caught me, and gave me more of those..._things_." Her tears fell faster. "I tried, Malcolm, I tried..."

"It's all right, luv," he whispered. "It's all right." He'd never been good at words, and nothing he'd say could erase the horror of her experience. All he could do was be here for her, hold her through the pain, give her the support she needed.

"I couldn't stop them, I—"

"Hoshi. You bought us time. We wouldn't have been able to catch up with the Sphere in time to save Earth." He rubbed her back as she tried to bring her sobs under control. "You were so brave to do what you did."

She looked up at him, her dark eyes intense. He was mesmerized by the blackness and found himself slipping into its depths. "Would you have resisted, Malcolm? Would you have held out, or would you have broken, like I did?"

"You didn't break, Hoshi." He felt a thrill of unease at her question.

"But if you had been in my place, would you have?" The dark pools that were her eyes swam with stars. "If they'd threatened everyone on _Enterprise_, if they'd threatened your family? Would you have done anything to save them?"

"Why are you asking me this?" He tried to turn his head away, but she placed her hands on the sides of his face. "You never asked me—"

A slight smile graced her lips. "But I'm asking now. Would you do anything to save them? To save me?"

"I—" Fear rose in his throat. Would he sacrifice everyone, everything he loved? Why was she asking him to make the choice? "Hoshi, why—?"

He felt her brush her lips against his, trail kisses to his ear, then she whispered something to him, five words that intensified the fear in his gut. His eyes widened in surprise, dread, and he felt his resistance starting to fade...

_RRRRRRROWWWWWRRRR!_

A ball of fur flew past his face, startling him out of the intoxicating spell. Hoshi swore vehemently as claws ripped into her cheek, but instead of blood, a blue substance trickled out of the four parallel cuts in the skin. The liquid bubbled and burned, and it was Hoshi's turn to scream as it flowed down her body. Malcolm let go of her, but his movements were stiff and uncoordinated, and he tumbled off the edge of the mattress of their bed, but instead of hitting the deck, he fell _through _it, then through C Deck, and D Deck, and E Deck (right through Sickbay, startling Phlox's menagerie, much to the doctor's surprise) and F Deck, landing hard on a _solid _floor, on his back...

...F Deck. The Armory. He blinked as the faces of her Armory team swam into view. His second in command, Ensign Bernhard Mueller, gave him a broad smile and said in his deep Germanic-accented voice, "_Wilkommen zueruck, Herr Kommandant."_

"_Welcome back, Commandant."_

* * *

Malcolm managed to crack an eye open to see Travis's concerned face. The helmsman smiled, but the worry still showed in his eyes. Malcolm felt his mouth stretch into a return smile, but it felt more like a grimace.

And Travis seemed to interpret it as such. "Welcome back, Malcolm. Looks like you've had one hell of a trip," he said without humor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Yeah, Malcolm really took one heck of a trip there, didn't he? You find out where he is...and Stuart Reed provides an important clue as to what happened to Paul and Philippe.**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Nine**

Malcolm took his time opening his eyes again. He wasn't sure just how much time had passed; the first time, he'd seen Travis gazing down at him with a look of panicked concern. Now, as his surroundings filtered through his senses, he knew he wasn't on Aldeberan. Where was he now? A constant hissing noise rasped his ears and the lights were so low he could barely make out light from shadow.

Then a sharp squawk made his eyes snap open. _Squawk? _He tried to turn his head in that direction, but it was as if his neck joints had been set in concrete. Then he saw the person slumped in the chair next to him and his heart stopped.

Hoshi Sato-Reed sat there, her long dark hair covering her face, her legs drawn up to her chest, curled up against a huge pillow. She wore a chocolate-brown robe that he'd seen her wear many times. Although she was asleep, her shoulders were so tense that he could see the muscles trembling. A jolt of panic hit him, but she made no move to harm him.

The soft swish of a curtain distracted him. "Malcolm?"

He had to consciously command his mouth to make the correct sounds. "Trip?"

"You look like hell, buddy." Trip Tucker's hand closed upon his shoulder. "But I'm glad you're back with us. Phlox was worried that we'd lose you."

The words sank into his brain. "_Enter...prise? _I'm home?"

"Yeah, but you owe me a new warp injector," Trip said cheerfully. He sounded less angry about the injector and more relieved than anything else. "And you owe Hoshi her entire stash of Cadbury and Ghiardelli. No, don't get up—" He gently pushed Malcolm back onto the bed. "The blood filtration unit's pretty delicate and you don't wanna get it messed up."

"Phlox...had to filter my blood?"

"He's _filtering _your blood right now. That mertracel-blue stuff is really nasty. Travis told us what happened on the planet...it's a long story."

The effort exhausted him, but it was enough to rouse Hoshi from her slumber. "Malcolm?" she whispered as she bolted out of the chair and to his side. "Malcolm?"

"Hoshi," he whispered. "Luv, I—"

"Don't talk. You're back on _Enterprise_. Rest and we'll explain everything later, okay?" She placed a gentle hand on his face. "I'm right here."

"My father—"

"Stuart's all right. He's here, hooked up to a filtration system like you are. Luckily, what they gave him wasn't as potent as what they got you with, so he's recovering nicely."

He nodded; the effort exhausted him and he allowed his eyes to close. Finally, he simply let go and accepted the darkness, but it no longer frightened him. Hoshi was here, and so was Trip, and they wouldn't let anything happen to him.

* * *

More time passed; he wasn't sure just how much. The next time he opened his eyes, he felt less disconnected with reality. Travis occupied the chair he'd last seen Hoshi in. The helmsman frowned as he read something on his PADD, but then he noticed Malcolm was awake. Travis grinned and set his PADD aside.

"How're you feeling?"

"Better," he whispered. "What happened?"

Travis sighed and shook his head. "We walked right into a hostile takeover of Nandjani Corporation. Ravi's great-uncle Vishra decided to enact a coup...we just had the bad luck to be in the middle of it."

"The older man...I _knew _there was something wrong—"

Travis nodded. "Vishra had been Ravi's mentor and a staunch ally of Sumiko Tanaka. Turns out that he wasn't happy when Tanaka fell from grace and Asagawa took over. Then Asagawa approached him and they struck a deal: if he wrested control from Ravi, Asagawa would grant the Consortium special concessions."

"So Ravi was innocent after all."

"Yes." Travis jerked a thumb towards the curtain that separated Malcolm's bed from the rest of Sickbay. "Ravi's connected to a blood filtration unit, just like you are. Vishra's been giving him measured doses of a mertracel-blue derivative. Not enough to poison him in one go, but enough to make him more susceptible to suggestion."

Malcolm shook his head and was actually relieved to feel his neck work the way it was supposed to. "And my father—"

"They were giving him the same derivative. It would've been fatal in the long run, if we hadn't come down to Aldeberan when we did."

Malcolm closed his eyes and concentrated on a detail that Travis had said. "So if they were giving my father a mertracel-blue derivative...and it makes one more impressionable—"

Travis nodded, as he'd come to the same conclusion. "Your father is a well-respected negotiator and security adviser, Malcolm. Starfleet takes his recommendations seriously, and Vishra knew that. If Stuart gave his okay to Vishra's takeover, there wouldn't be much that Admiral Forrest would be able to say about it."

"God." Malcolm opened his eyes. "And we just happened to blunder in the middle of it."

"Apparently, Ravi _knew _there was something wrong and went ahead and invited us down to the planet. It made Vishra panic because he hadn't been prepared to deal with our arrival. He told Stuart to make himself scarce...which Stuart didn't, and that was how he was able to warn us. Vishra fired the dart—with the pure mertracel-blue—at Stuart. If it'd struck your father, it would've killed him."

"And it hit me instead." Malcolm shook his head, carefully. "I saved him."

Another voice broke into the conversation. "By putting yourself in mortal danger. I'd thought we'd discussed this issue before, Malcolm."

He sat up straighter in his bed, ignoring the dizziness it caused him. "Captain—"

"At ease, Malcolm." Jonathan Archer said with a slight smile. "Travis sent us a distress call because neither Aldeberan nor the _Diamant Blanc _had the medical facilities to save all of you. Trip's insistence of carrying spare warp injectors is a good one...I think I'll put it into my formal recommendations."

"And Trip said I owed him a spare injector."

Archer chuckled, then sobered. "Ravi pledged full cooperation with Starfleet and with your investigative team. Turns out his great-uncle kept copies of his transactions with his Orion suppliers, so..."

If the captain wanted to distract Malcolm from his pain, then he was successful. Malcolm pushed the weariness from his mind as he eagerly anticipated the hunt. "I'll be gratified if I could view those transactions, Captain."

"Of course. I'll have Hoshi and Ensign Mueller bring them down immediately. Once Ravi and your father have recovered enough, I'm sure they will give you plenty of assistance. And Malcolm—"

"Sir?"

"Please talk to your CSF team and tell them you aren't traipsing along the moonbeams right now. They're really worried about you. I think you scared them half to death. Lieutenant Dumond was ready to throttle Phlox when he told her you needed some uninterrupted rest—"

Malcolm chuckled. "I will do so, sir."

"They do care for you."

"Yes, sir, I know."

* * *

CSF Deputy Commandant's Personal Log:

As near as I can estimate it, my impromptu "traipsing along the moonbeams" lasted close to forty-eight hours. I still feel the aftereffects of my near-fatal dosage of mertracel-blue...and Phlox tells me that I will for some time yet. I am nowhere "out of the woods"...there is no predicting the full effects of a _pure_ dose on a Human body. I may be completely recovered, or I may be a walking time bomb ready to go off. The prospect doesn't sound appealing at all. Phlox insists on monitoring my condition at all times.

Even with the uncertainty, the CSF insists I remain Deputy Commandant for the time being. I am still able to perform my investigative duties, though I've had to delegate many tasks that I would have done myself. Oneko has gotten what she wished, and she hasn't let me forget it.

* * *

"Son? I may have found something."

Malcolm glanced at Stuart, who sat on a padded chaise lounge chair next to Malcolm's bed. His father's face was still pale, and an IV line snaked from his arm to the portable blood cleansing unit next to him, but he seemed in full possession of all his faculties. The past day was both productive and frustrating at the same time. While they were uncovering a treasure trove of information from Vishra Nandjani's files, Stuart had been mostly silent and withdrawn. There wasn't even a trace of the surliness that Malcolm used to see from him. Malcolm almost preferred the fiery Stuart to this version of him.

"Father?"

"This." He handed Malcolm a PADD. "I've seen similar reports before...thirty years ago."

Malcolm read the paragraph and raised his eyebrows. "I remember...the headmaster of that school and the group of boys he managed to subvert—"

"You remember that?"

His sharp voice brought Malcolm out of his musings. "I came home from school early one day and accidentally overheard you and Mother talking about it."

Stuart nodded heavily. There was no trace of the impotent rage that he _would_ have shown, now knowing that Malcolm had overheard that. "It seems that this...mertracel-blue is becoming popular among the higher classes of society, especially in the Colonies. I thought I saw something strange on Alpha Centauri, when I was there..."

A cold wave of horror came over Malcolm and the nausea threatened to return. "Philippe?"

Stuart shook his head. "I didn't want to believe it...Philippe composed himself impeccably, like he usually did, but he made decisions that were unusual at the time...I remember Paul Mayweather mentioning how he couldn't understand why Philippe would retreat to _Matre de Soileil _at such a critical time in the negotiations."

"That doesn't mean that Philippe was—"

"No, but he insisted on going on to Vega with Emil de Jeunier, and sent Paul to Draylax, and asked me to go to Aldeberan to make sure his old friend Ravi Nandjani was all right. I questioned the wisdom of splitting our forces, but Philippe knew something was wrong at all three Consortiums and wanted to find out what was going on."

Stuart raised his eyes to meet Malcolm's and Malcolm was struck at the weariness there. "When I met Ravi...I saw similar behavior coming from Ravi, as I'd seen from Philippe. It wasn't...right. Then Vishra suspected I knew...and took steps."

"Vishra drugged you."

Stuart closed his eyes and whispered, "It stripped my self-control. I was no longer the master of my own body. My memories are all muddled...I somewhat remember talking with Max Forrest, but I couldn't tell him what was happening to me..."

Malcolm listened, appalled to see his stern, always-in-perfect-control father in this way. He knew Stuart prided himself in that perfect control in all aspects of his life: his career, his family...his son. When that control was gone, Stuart knew how it felt to be helpless, to be broken. For the first time, he _experienced _what those lads had gone through, decades before, and knew the horror of it.

But Malcolm understood. He remembered being "possessed" by the wisps, transformed into a mindless Loquo'que...and he couldn't believe what he did under those influences. "Father...I understand."

That was the right thing to say, for Stuart looked back up and locked gazes with his son. The older Reed's mouth twitched into a sad smile. After a few silent moments, he added, "Let's save our friends, shall we? So no one else has to go through what we went through."

Malcolm nodded again. "Yes. Let's do it."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this...working out some kinks in the plot, and currently busy with real life with doctor and specialist appointments for my kids. :(**

**Anyway, the politics get more complicated, and things are going to come quickly to a head in the next few chapters regarding the Boomers, Nandjani Corporation and Altair. And no, I haven't forgotten about Paul and Philippe...you'll find out later what they've been up to all this time, and it ain't what you expect.**

**Rating: T**

**Please read and review! I know that I've had this story on hold for a while, but I'd like to hear your feedback, esp. for the next few chapters. Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Ten**

Malcolm focused his attention on reconstructing the Nandjani Corporation files, working side by side with Stuart, Hoshi and Travis. Ravi and Captain Archer returned to Aldeberan, where Ravi launched his own investigation into his great-uncle's Ruling Council. The shake-up sent waves into the Consortiums and the Boomer community as the full extent of the covert take-over became known.

Oneko kept a constant vigil by Malcolm's side. He found that he could only devote a few hours at a time to his investigation before he overtired himself. If Phlox and Stuart couldn't convince him to rest, then Hoshi and Oneko took matters into their own hands. Despite his protests, Oneko made it a point to stretch herself on his chest and purr as loud as she could as Hoshi firmly locked away his PADDs and deactivated his computer. Oneko's purrs weakened his resolve and lulled him into a calming sleep.

"My life is ruled by females," he muttered under his breath as he eased into slumber.

Hoshi laughed and said, "And don't you ever forget it, Malcolm."

Occasionally, he woke up in a sweat, heart pounding from yet another drug-induced nightmare. Hoshi was ever at his side and Oneko purred comfort, and the two always kept the darkness at bay. Once or twice, he vaguely remembered his father there, and Trip or Jon Archer, but Hoshi's soothing voice and Oneko's meows and purrs were his links to sanity.

As he drifted between twilight and waking consciousness, he distinctly heard Hoshi and Phlox talking in low tones. The words took forever to make sense, but eventually, he understood them.

"The side effects are lessening, Hoshi, but I want to keep an eye on him. I think another round of blood cleansing should remove the physical traces of the mertracel-blue."

"I hear a 'but' coming, Doctor."

"Even though the drug might be absorbed or erased, I'm concerned about the psychological effects of it. As Lieutenant Mayweather has indicated, this compound is highly addictive, but it becomes toxic very quickly. Your husband may show symptoms of withdrawal that may be prolonged because of the purity of the drug they gave him."

"How long is '_prolonged'_, Phlox? Days, weeks, months? _Years?_"

"It's difficult to say. Most victims in similar situations don't survive the first twenty-four hours...Malcolm has done so, so his prognosis is promising. We need to watch him carefully for withdrawal...possible seizures, delusions, elevated blood pressure and heart rate, migraines, memory loss..."

"Oh my God." Hoshi sounded stunned and weary. "And you can't say just _how _long?"

"Unfortunately, no. Eighty-five percent of mertracel-blue users die within three years, but those are regular users with mertracel-blue derivatives. Your husband's situation is unique, Hoshi. He may recover completely, since he was in excellent physical and mental shape before the 'accident' and also," here Phlox's voice smiled, "he has a strong support system in family and friends aboard _Enterprise_. Don't underestimate that, because it's scientifically proven that emotional support contributes to the recovery of illness. And I have one last suggestion, Hoshi."

"Yes?" She sounded more hopeful than before.

"It is my observation that Malcolm _must_ feel that he is contributing to the mission at hand, that he languishes in idleness—"

Hoshi chuckled and said, "That's an understatement, Phlox."

"—so I've recommended to Captain Archer that he remain active with the Consortium investigation, as long as he doesn't overextend himself beyond his limits. The captain does not want to 'nursemaid' him, but he has every confidence in yours—and your, ah, avatar's—ability to watch over him. And Ensign Mueller has told the captain that he can handle Armory duties until Malcolm can return."

"Avatar? I've never heard of anyone refer to Oneko that way, but I suppose she is."

"I can't stress vigilance on your husband enough, Hoshi. Taxing his endurance will prolong the recovery process, or at worst, shorten his lifespan. I, for one, am rather fond of your husband, even if he isn't fond of Sickbay."

She laughed, the sound echoing off the walls like a bell. "After nearly seven years, can you blame him? All right, I'll do my best to make sure Malcolm doesn't overdo it."

"Thank you, Hoshi."

At that point, another wave of darkness came over Malcolm and he didn't hear her reply.

* * *

After several cycles of wakefulness and exhausted sleep, he woke up in the middle of the ship's night, feeling quite rested. Phlox's menagerie stirred at the other side of Sickbay, but their noises were less annoying and more...soothing. He winced; yes, he'd spent too much time here in the past seven years.

But he knew the noise hadn't woken him up, not at first. He frowned, trying to remember just _what _had. Then, he remembered. He carefully sat up on the biobed, then pulled the bedside computer over to him and accessed the Aldeberan database. What was it? A cultural detail? Technology? Then he found it.

"Nandjani Corporation employs forty percent of the Boomer fleet in lucrative contracts, compared to EdML's twenty five percent, Altair's ten percent, and Vega's three percent. That was three years ago. And now..." Malcolm consulted a current statistical report and murmured to himself, "..those numbers are nearly reversed. Vega's assumed some of those contacts, and Altair's slowly catching up."

The mass migration to Tanaka Enterprises had quickened after Paul Mayweather had accepted employment with Tanaka. It appeared that many of the Boomer businesses had simply followed the Mayweathers's lead. Then after Tanaka had been arrested, many of those Boomers had jumped ship again, this time to Altair. A loyal core of followers had followed Paul to EdML, but those numbers were pitifully few, compared to the first move.

_A definite change in attitude. Perhaps Paul's influence on the Boomers was waning at that point. Then it becomes...who is the one forcing Paul out and assuming his position as their representative? _He saw some handwritten notes in this particular file and recognized Travis's handwriting. Travis had written "Capt. Thea Brunswicke, _Lysander_, currently with Altarian Consortium. Current whereabouts: Unknown."

Malcolm brought up Brunswicke's biography. Her family had been interstellar traders since shortly after Zefram Cochrane's historic warp flight. Brunswicke herself had been born and raised on the _Lysander_ and trained under the watchful eye of her father, James Brunswicke, and of Thomas Mayweather, Travis's grandfather. She's actually served on the original _Horizon _for nearly a year, alongside Travis and Paul. So she was a close friend of the Mayweathers.

_Sometimes your enemy is the one closest to you_, Malcolm thought grimly. In Paul's absence, Thea had been handling most of the negotiations between the Boomers and the Consortiums. The Boomers had made great strides in gaining concessions from Starfleet, and so were becoming a powerful block in Colonial—and interstellar—politics.

Malcolm sighed and touched the intercom. "Reed to Mayweather."

Travis's reply was immediate. "Mayweather."

"Travis, I'm sorry if I've woken you up—"

"I wasn't asleep, Malcolm. I was in Astrometrics, tracing Boomer ship movements."

That was the perfect opening. "The _Lysander_?"

"I think I'm close to locating her. It seems that Thea's been dealing with other suppliers on the side in addition to her legitimate business. You up for a visitor? I'd like to hear your opinion on some things I've found out."

_The young man can be a mind reader, _Malcolm mused. Aloud he said, "Come on down, Travis. I'm curious to hear your thoughts on some information I have as well."

"Be there in five minutes. Mayweather, out."

Malcolm thumbed off the comm and brought his attention back to the woman on the screen. Thea Brunswicke's smirk seemed directed at him, with the challenge: _Come and get me._

* * *

Travis folded his long, lanky frame into the chair as he listened to Malcolm's information. He nodded grimly and said, "Kinda reminds me of Brutus to Julius Caesar. '_E tu, Brute_?' She's so close to our family that I doubt Paul even suspected her."

"Your mother?"

Travis winced. "She's having a hard time of it, too, but once I found _this_, even Mom had to admit Thea's been double-crossing us all along." He pointed at the information on his PADD. "Ravi's been pretty open with me and your father concerning the manifest lists of his ships. Check out the highlighted entries."

Malcolm felt his expression harden as he scrolled down the list. _Ra's Beam _shuttled chemical components from Aldeberan to Vega. _Lucky Number Seven_ and her sister ship, _Lucky Eleven_, made several food runs to the Orion Homeworld, and received rich compensation in return. _Lander's End _traded used shuttle parts and technological hand-me-downs for medical supplies. The list went on and on, and each highlighted entry was one more profitable turn for Nandjani Corporation...but each freighter captain also funneled a part of the profits to Asagawa Incorporated to repay various loans and "favors".

"It looks like Asagawa's taken up where Sumiko Tanaka left off," Malcolm commented.

"Yeah. And without Paul in the way, the Boomers are taking on more and more questionable cargo in their holds. The more profitable captains have the money to spend on bribes, kickbacks—"

"Absolute power corrupts absolutely."

"Yeah." Travis ran a hand over his tired hand, and his distress seeped from every pore of his body. "Makes me almost ashamed to be one of 'em. We've got to do something, Malcolm."

"Can we count on Ravi's cooperation?"

Travis smiled. "Oh, definitely. He's planning on hauling his shipping managers on the carpet. Turns out he's going to have to shake up his entire consortium to weed out the ones who're still in his great-uncle's pocket. In the meantime, he's given us permission to use his information to pursue our investigation."

"Ravi's a good man." Malcolm straightened up even further. "Now, can we get any of the Boomers to talk to us?"

Travis's smile widened, and he almost looked like the Travis of old. "Sandosh's bringing_ Lady Ameratsu _and _Schwarzwald_ to a rendezvous with _Enterprise_. I know both captains; right now, they're Philippe's people and they don't intend on leaving EdML anytime soon. If anything, Captain Chao and Captain Hausberg can tell us just how we can approach the other Boomers without having the entire situation blow up in our face. We'll need their help to get Paul and Philippe back."

Malcolm nodded and said, "Sounds like a plan to me, Travis. We'll get your brother and Philippe back."

"I hope so," Travis replied, his smile falling off a little, "because if we don't, there'll be _no one _to stop Asagawa and the other consortiums."


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Our intrepid Armory officer/CSF Commandant comes up with a covert operation, with some help. **

**A slight overlap with one of my other fics: Ensign Johannes Birkenwald was first introduced in my Sickbay Month fic "Five Weddings and a Funeral for my Sanity", where he ended up marrying Phlox's daughter Treesal (becoming Phlox's son-in-law). You see him in this chapter...and let's say Malcolm misses a lot when he isn't in the Armory, and I'm talking about more than just aligning cranky targeting sensors.**

**Bernhard and Johannes speak German in this chapter. Translations are in bold.**

**R/S and a little bit of TnT. :)**

**Rating: T**

* * *

**Eleven**

Captain Sandosh acted unusual for a Tellarite. His abrasive, uncompromising attitude helped him cower spaceport controllers and stubborn Orions. Yet, Malcolm noticed his unwavering loyalty to his friends, even if they were Humans or (gasp!) Andorians. Sandosh took nothing for granted except that loyalty; he made friends for life, but only if he judged the other worthy of it. Malcolm understood the sentiment completely.

Which was the reason why both Malcolm and Travis trusted Sandosh's judgment in bringing the Boomer captains to this meeting. Malcolm sat between the Tellarite captain and Captain Archer, while Travis was on Sandosh's far side. Hoshi sat on Archer's other side, while Oneko lounged on the conference table in front of Malcolm. He was aware of the cat's piercing look, but ignored it.

Captain John Chao of the _Lady Ameratsu_ and Captain Uwe Hausberg of the _Schwarzwald_ wasted little time in updating Travis and Malcolm: Chao confirmed the fickle trends of the Boomer community, while Hausberg told of his connections with the non-aligned traders. By the time they were done, the gravity of the situation was obvious to everyone in the room. Even Lieutenant Dumond and Ensign Bernhard Mueller shifted uncomfortably at their guard positions at the door. Ensign Johannes Birkenwald looked grimly concerned as he exchanged looks with Hoshi.

"We know that _Helena's Crown _and _Nekkorata _left Ghalistor Four sometime yesterday afternoon," Hausberg said in his smooth Bavarian accent. Like Bernhard, he was originally from southern Germany, but from a town called Garmisch-Partenkirchen, as opposed to Mueller's Rosenheim. "My source on _Helena _told me that their captain met with their Orion contacts before continuing to Draylax. What conspired, he couldn't say, but he did notice some swapping of cargo."

"Not noted in the logs and the manifests altered," Chao added grimly. Unlike Hausberg, Chao was remarkably quiet and only spoke up when he felt warranted to do so.

"Of course,"Travis muttered softly.

"Commander Reed," Hausberg said, bringing his steady gaze to Malcolm. "The _Lady Ameratsu _and the _Schwarzwald _are due to meet with _Helena _and _Nekkorata_ in eighteen hours, then the four of us are supposed to proceed to Draylax. John and I have agreed to sit down with the other two captains and discuss business."

"Perhaps it would be beneficial to have a representative at that meeting," said Commander T'Pol. The Vulcan sat back and steepled her fingers, a mannerism she'd picked up from her mentor, Ambassador Soval. "Perhaps Lieutenant Mayweather—"

Travis shook his head. "No. I'm too obvious; if they see I'm on board, they might panic and change their plan. Same with you, Malcolm."

Bernhard Mueller cleared his throat and said, "If I may offer a suggestion?"

Surprised eyes all went towards Mueller. Captain Archer nodded and said, "Go ahead, Bernhard."

Mueller glanced at Hausberg and said in German, "_Alle auf Ihren Schiff sprechen nur Deutsch, oder?" _**Everyone on your ship only speaks German, right?**

Hausberg shrugged and replied, "_Bei uns, ja. Mit den anderen, nein." _**Among us, yes. With others, no.**

"_Brauchen Sie einen Mensch den Deutsch spricht, mit einen Phase-Pistole_?" Bernhard asked the question with a roguish twinkle in his eye. **Do you need a person with a Phase Pistol** **who speaks German?**

Hoshi stared at him. "Are you volunteering, Bernhard?"

Bernhard shrugged and pointed out, "I would fit in better than either Commander Reed or Lieutenant Mayweather. Plus, none of the Boomer crews know me, especially if I make a few cosmetic changes."

"Blond or redhead?" joked Trip Tucker. Bernhard snorted and rolled his eyes, but he was smiling as he did it. That remark brought chuckles all around the table, except for T'Pol, who only raised the Eyebrow of Doom at her bondmate.

"I don't want you going into a potentially dangerous situation alone," Malcolm objected.

A second voice piped up, "I'll go with him, sir."

Mueller scowled at Johannes Birkenwald. "Absolutely _not_, Johannes, especially not now. Your father-in-law would kill me, after your wife was finished."

"Begging your pardon, Commander," Johannes said calmly to Malcolm, "I'm the only other one who could serve at Ensign Mueller's back-up."

"Johannes, _no." _Bernhard said, more firmly than before.

Malcolm was confused at his second-in-command's objection; it seemed completely out of character for Mueller. "What's the problem, Bernhard? Johannes is just as qualified to do this as you are."

Hoshi sighed and reached across Archer to put a hand on her husband's arm. "Um...that's right, you _don't _know, Malcolm." She glanced at Johannes, who shrugged assent. "His wife's pregnant."

"What?" Travis blurted out. His eyes widened and his jaw dropped open, much to everyone's amusement, even the Boomer captains. Malcolm's stunned reaction wasn't much better. "Uh...you mean, Treesal's, um...and Phlox's gonna be—"

"Congratulations, Ensign," Malcolm said with a smile.

"Thank you, sir." Johannes's face was scarlet, but he pushed on. "This isn't personal, sir, this is my professional duty. Ensign Mueller shouldn't go there by himself. I'm the only one who can go with him and keep his cover intact. _Wird's besser, nicht wahr?_"

Oneko perked up and meowed her approval. Both Malcolm and Bernhard eyed her, much to the _Enterprise _crew's amusement and the Boomer captains's confusion. "Bernhard, just make sure he doesn't do anything stupidly heroic, all right?" Archer told the Bavarian.

"Aye, sir," Bernhard said grudgingly with a glare at Johannes. The younger man only gazed back at him with unflappable calm. Malcolm suddenly realized he'd missed more than just domestic news; he hadn't noticed the changes on the young man's personality.

"All right, with Ensigns Mueller and Birkenwald at the Boomers' meeting, I am headed to Draylax," boomed Captain Sandosh. The Tellarite gave Malcolm a brisk nod. "If you and Captain Travis want, you can ride with us. Your EdML ship, though beautiful, will be seen and identified by Draylax authorities and we must uncover what they know."

Malcolm glanced at Travis, who gave a reluctant nod. "Admiral Reed's staying on Aldeberan with a full Security detachment, so we know he and Ravi are gonna be okay," said Travis. "But—"

"I will be accompanying the Commander," Phlox said from the doorway. The Denobulan's face was sober; he gave Johannes a look that clearly said, "_I will speak with you later." _He inclined his head to Malcolm. "He must still be monitored, and I will do that."

Archer shook his head, but said, "All right. We're supposed to be at Vega in two days, so _Enterprise_ will be heading there. Good luck, everyone."

And with that, the meeting broke up. Both Bernhard and Johannes left with the two Boomer captains, while Sandosh pulled his chair up closer to Travis and Malcolm. After a whispered conversation with Captain Archer and T'Pol, Hoshi pulled up a chair as Oneko jumped from the tabletop and settled in her lap.

"I know what you're going to say, Malcolm," she said, "and I don't want to hear it. I nearly lost you and I'm not going to lose you again."

Sandosh nodded at her in approval. "She reminds me so much of my own wife, Malcolm. You should be so lucky."

Malcolm sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

CSF Commandant's Log: Sept. 24, 2158

Travis, Hoshi, Phlox and I have boarded Captain Sandosh's ship, the _Vhrum. _My father took some time from his investigation on Aldeberan to bid us farewell. Father disapproves of my leaving _Enterprise _so soon after being poisoned, but he was mollified by both Hoshi's and Phlox's insistence on accompanying us.

I believe there's something else bothering Father, though he denied it. Hoshi knows what it is...I will pry it out of her, if I can.

* * *

"No heroics," Stuart admonished him. "If you get hurt again, then _you _will be the one to explain it to your mother."

Malcolm chuckled. Stuart sounded as gruff as usual, but he heard the dry affection underneath. Yes, his father had definitely loosened up. Then again, the temporary loss of the famed Reed control and a brush with death could change your outlook on life.

"Understood, Father. We'll see you on Vega."

"Very well. Reed, out." Stuart's image disappeared and the computer screen went black. Malcolm sighed and turned towards Hoshi, who sat cross-legged on the bed. She seemed absorbed with whatever was on her PADD, but he could read her nervousness.

"Hoshi, what is it?"

She sighed and put aside the PADD. Oneko meowed and snuggled closer into her lap. "Just worried about you."

He chuckled again, softer this time, as he sat next to her on the bed. "I've got you, Oneko, Phlox and Travis to make sure I don't do something stupid. You heard Father; I'll have to face Mother's wrath if I become a heroic fool."

"And don't forget Maddy." She gave him a flash of a smile, then sobered. "What do you think we'll find on Draylax?"

"Well, if our information's correct, Paul should be there. Then after Draylax, we go on to Vega and find Philippe." He tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I missed you, love."

"I did, too." Her smile turned impish. "We've got three days to Draylax. I think we've got plenty of time to catch up on things."

"I have no doubt we will, love."


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Sorry it's taken me so long to update this story. Had a lot of health problems and complications come up, and it's only recently I've been able to get back to writing on my computer for longer stretches of time. But I promise, this won't go unfinished. :)**

**Draylax is mentioned in "Broken Bow" and "Horizon" and Travis talks about the Draylaxian women in "BB". You meet one of Travis's and Rhianna's old friends and they find a clue to what happened to Paul.**

**R/S **

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Twelve**

"Is it true that Draylaxian have three—"

"Three of what?"

"Ah—" One of the CSF regulars started at Travis Mayweather's question. "Um...three, well, you know—"

"It's true," Travis said with a slight smile. "Three of 'em."

"_Mais oui?" _asked the other CSF officer, who was about Jon Archer's age. "You seem quite young to know—"

Travis chuckled and sat at their table. "I'm older than you think and I've spent the majority of my life in space, Jacques."

Jacques lifted his glass in salute. "Well then, _Monsieur _Travis, Henri and I submit to your wiser knowledge. _Salut!"_

Malcolm leaned in the doorway and chuckled in response. He waved the CSF men back into their seats and said, "At ease, gentlemen. I understand you've been asking Mister Mayweather some cultural questions."

Henri blushed to the roots of his dark brown hair. "Sorry, Commandant. You must understand...most of us do not have the travel experience that _Monsieur _Mayweather or you do, and we are simply curious. Sergeant DeVries—" he inclined his head at Jacques, "—has been to Altair, which is more than I've been—"

"The CSF has never been off-planet?" Travis asked. "You mean you've never been called to help other Colonies or trained with other security forces?"

"_Non. _We've been sheltered from the reality of Colonial crime-fighting," Jacques admitted with an embarrassed expression. He glanced at Malcolm, who hadn't reacted at all to the revelation. "I know that you've made some recommendations to remedy that lack, Commandant Reed, but they haven't been implemented yet. Commandant Allemande has been occupied with the political fallout."

Malcolm inclined his head and said, "Understandable, but still—" He left the sentence hanging; he'd known about Allemande's busy schedule, but Malcolm had thought Allemande would be more diligent about re-training the men under his command. He felt his anger rise in his chest, but consciously dispelled it. His health was still fragile, despite his great strides in recovery.

Travis seemed to sense his disquiet. "Malcolm," he said quietly.

"I'm all right. This is just disturbing," he replied, just as quietly.

Captain Sandosh's voice interrupted their conversation. "Lieutenant Commander Reed, Lieutenant Mayweather, we are entering the Draylax system."

Malcolm reached over and pushed the comm button. "Acknowledged, Captain Sandosh. We'll be ready. Reed, out."

Travis nodded at the others and said, "Mom and I've got to get ready. If Paul's on Draylax, we might need to back him up."

"Go on, Travis. We'll catch up later." Malcolm nodded at both CSF men, who snapped to attention. "Assemble the team, Sergeant DeVries. We will _make _sure we live up to our name, is that clear?"

"Yes, sir!" The two saluted and hurried out of the mess. Malcolm watched them go and shook his head. Sometimes soon, he was going to talk to Albert Allemande and get to the bottom of this. This was one of those times when he wished he'd taken the CSF Commandant's job; if the CSF was weak, every Alpha Centaurian citizen—not just the ones who worked for Philippe Trieste and EdML—was in dire danger.

* * *

"The biomonitors will alert us if there are any problems," Phlox reassured Malcolm. "I trust that you will do everything within your power to prevent that from happening."

"Believe me, Doctor, I will do all I can," Malcolm said. He caught Hoshi's look of concern and Travis's brief smile. Before this mission, he would have acknowledge Phlox's warning with a silent nod, but no verbal promise. Ever since he was poisoned, he wanted to reassure his wife and his loved ones he was all right.

It was a drastic change from the stoic British Armory Officer whose trademark answer of "Fine" was enough. And indeed, Travis made the comment with light humor: "Good to see you're human after all, Malcolm."

"I never denied the fact," Malcolm returned in a dry voice. He glanced at Hoshi, who wore a draping blue dress cut in Draylaxan style, its folds and trim hiding and revealing her trim figure. Her long black hair was done in an elaborate upsweep that complimented her face and eye make-up. Malcolm couldn't help but smile at her; she blushed in response.

"Guys," Travis teased. "Later."

Now Malcolm was blushing. "Shall we go, Mister Mayweather?"

"Of course, Deputy Commandant Reed." Travis's grin widened as he looked over at his mother, who listened to the ribbing with tolerant amusement. Rhianna bent over to Hoshi and whispered something that Malcolm didn't hear, but it only seemed to make Hoshi seem more cheerful. Malcolm glanced at Travis, who shrugged.

Captain Sandosh, dressed in formal Tellarite robes, led the way, followed by two CSF guards, then Travis and Rhianna, Hoshi and Malcolm, and Lieutenant Dumond and her best men. A group stayed with Sandosh's crew on the _Vhrum_ to secure the ship and act as a backup, just in case.

A cool breeze from the mountains felt refreshing against Malcolm's skin as the negotiation party crossed the Draylaxian platform. At the end of the marble ramp was Master Ju'reel Noberrie, the head of Draylaxan Consortium. Unlike EdML, Vega, or Aldeberan, Ju'reel had a handful of attendants with him, instead of a large welcome party of a horde of security guards.

"_Saanya_ Mayweather," Ju'reel greeted. "I am pleased to see you again."

"And you." Rhianna grasped his hands in a gesture of welcome. "You remember my older son, Travis?"

Ju'reel turned his brilliant smile towards Travis. "Yes, though I remember him as much younger and more energetic. It has been several seasons, young one."

"Twelve or thirteen, I think," Travis said with a grin. "You've aged well, Ju'reel."

"The family has expanded to include several wives and children, _Saan _Travis, the youngest two are about your age now." Ju'reel chuckled, and it sounded like a bizarre buzz deep within his throat. "And speaking of family—" Ju'reel inclined his head and the hair on his jowls spilled onto his chest, "—your older son, _Saanya_, he was here not too long ago, but he is not here now. He left two _naffa_ ago."

"Two _naffa_?" Rhianna repeated, her glow of happiness and expectation fading. "Eight _days_ ago?"

"Yes. He said something about returning to Alpha Centauri and EdML, but from what I have heard...he either did not arrive, or he did not return there as he planned." Ju'reel shook his head and his whiskers quivered. "When I heard you were coming, I knew something had happened. Be assured that I will do all I can to assist you in finding your younger son, _Saanya_, and I will divert as many resources as you need."

Rhianna released a sigh of relief. She pressed her hands together and bowed. "_Isanaruk_, my friend." She straightened and said, "May I introduce some friends and family, Ju'reel? Captain Sandosh, my close friend and confidant—" Sandosh only bowed at the mention. "Doctor Phlox, our esteemed physician—" Phlox bowed as well, "--And this is Malcolm Reed, spirit-brother to my older son, and his mate, Hoshi Sato-Reed."

Both Hoshi and Malcolm copied Rhianna's gesture of welcome and Ju'reel returned it. "Pleased, pleased to make your friendship, both of you. I understand that you are now part of the Centauri Security Force, _Saan _Malcolm. It is fortunate that the head of the Draylaxan Guard is my half-brother and a formidable investigator in his own right." He smiled at Hoshi. "My sources tell me you speak fluent Draylaxian and are a teacher. My first mate is eager to discuss the intricacies of language with you."

"As I am with her," Hoshi replied formally. "I give my thanks, _Saan _Ju'reel."

Ju'reel nodded and clapped his hands. "Now that the formalities are over, we can concentrate on what matters the most. _Saan _Malcolm, _Saan _Travis, my half-brother and his Guard await your presence, while _Saanya_ Rhianna and Hoshi, hospitality awaits you at the family house. We may talk business there; I know there are many things you wish to discuss. Captain Sandosh, I took the liberty of ordering some excellent _vinna_ to drink. Please, my friends, come."

Rhianna and Travis walked side by side next to Ju'reel, with both the CSF and Draylaxian Guard flanking them, and Hoshi and Malcolm close behind, followed by Sandosh and Phlox. The warmth from the Draylaxian sun warmed Malcolm's skin and made him a little drowsy. Hoshi put a hand on his arm and he nodded.

By the time they reached Ju'reel's compound, everyone was glad of the cool shade of the thick cement walls. Travis and Malcolm met with the head of the Draylaxian Guard, Ju'reel's half-brother Nunba. Both Draylaxian were similar in height, coloring and body fur; the only way to tell them apart was Nunba's royal purple uniform.

Nunba, to Malcolm's relief, was as blunt and practical as his brother was verbose and chatty. The Draylaxian wasted no time in providing both Malcolm and Travis information about Paul's brief visit, then waited patiently as the Humans read and digested the facts. Finally, Travis shook his head in disbelief.

"He caught a ride with Thea Brunswicke on the _Lysander. _Thea's got him."

Nunba sighed and rubbed his whiskers as he said, "_Saanya _Thea was a friend of your brother's and of Ju'reel's. We had no reason to suspect her or any of her allies. She offered _Saan _Paul transportation back to Alpha Centauri. It was not until much later that we discovered that she had deceived us all."

"Damn," Travis muttered.

"As you can see, _Saan _Malcolm, there was much talk between _Saan _Paul and my half-brother, much negotiation concerning the trade between our planets. The agendas for those meetings are there, but you must question Ju'reel for the specifics." Nunba sighed again. "We have heard what has happened to the Nandjani Corporation on Aldeberan and are closely watching our own members."

Malcolm glanced at Travis, who only shrugged. "_Saan _Nunba, have you noticed any changes in behavior of your members? Subtle or obvious?"

Nunba nodded, albeit reluctantly. "Yes, and my Guard detained them. We did all we could, but I am sure there are others still roaming free. And like any other Consortium, we must be vigilant against interlopers seeking to seize control." He inclined his head toward Travis. "Be assured that we are on the side of Earth and Alpha Centauri, but it is difficult to maintain our position."

"We understand," Travis said. "We are all walking on air here."

The Draylaxian turned back toward Malcolm. "I can acquire the most recent shipping records and manifests, if that will help."

Malcolm smiled, for it was a change to have another investigator's cooperation instead of interference. "That will help us quite a bit, _Saan _Nunba."

And Nunba favored him with the toothless Draylaxian smile. "_Saan _Paul is my friend as well. I will do all I can to save him. That is my solemn promise."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: A first-hand look at the shadowy side of the Boomer trade and we meet another one of Travis's old contacts. And don't worry...the net is closing on Thea Brunswicke and the **_**Lysander**_** and we'll see Paul very soon.**

**And Malcolm finds that stubbornness might not be enough against the effects of the metracel-blue. What's he going to do?**

**I expanded on Travis's connection with Mona and Ophelia in this chapter and modified the ending a bit. And if there seems to be a lot of takeovers concerning the Consortiums, that's because they're being seized one by one and being brought under Mariko Asagawa (Tanaka's cousin's) and the Vega Consortium's heel. So the stakes have been upped a lot...our heroes MUST find Paul and Philippe.**

**And Volley, I haven't forgotten about Bernhard and Johannes. You'll see them next chapter. ;)**

**R/S **

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Thirteen**

Again, Malcolm was impressed at Travis's connections among the Boomers. In less than a day, Travis had acquired clothing and identities of rogue traders for himself, Malcolm and Hoshi. The three of them headed for the Draylaxian open-air markets that were just off the main spaceport launch pads. Travis had a list of specific components in hand...components that could possibly be used in the manufacture of metracel-blue.

"Ah, I have some Ndaian spice in stock," said Heiliaia, a curvaceous Draylaxian woman. She blinked her long lashes at both men and ignored Hoshi's pointed glare. "What do you have to trade for it?"

"Thrallian silver, fifty grams," Travis replied, pitching his voice low as if he was concerned about eavesdroppers. "The pure stuff, good for a kick in your engines when you need to make a quick getaway, if you know what I mean."

Her eyes widened in pleasure. "I'll need to inspect it, of course."

"Of course. I wouldn't blame you; seems like everyone's out to stiff their customers for an extra credit or two." Travis tossed her a tiny bottle filled with shiny gray grains. Heiliaia uncorked it, sniffed it, poured a precious grain in the palm in her hand. Her eyes widened as the silver began smoking. "I believe we have a deal, then, young one."

"The Ndaian spice?"

She reached into her shirt and withdrew a red drawstring pouch. With a casual smile, she tossed it to Travis. He undid the string, sniffed the contents, then grinned. "A pleasure doing business with you."

"And with you." Heiliala stepped a pace closer to him until they were practically nose to nose. "If you're inclined, I will be here until the nooning. Draylaxian women are known for their skill in the 'lovely arts'. I would be willing to give you a private lesson or two."

Malcolm began to sweat; the pheremones rose up around him and made his head swim. He took a deep breath to steady himself. Then he felt a painful pinch on his arm and looked in that direction. Hoshi was giving him one of THOSE looks that made him reconsider his options.

"Perhaps," Travis said, with one of his brilliant smiles. "I'll keep the offer in mind."

The three of them walked away from the Draylaxian's tent; Travis turned and winked saucily at her to cover their hasty escape. When they were a good distance away, Travis leaned against a stone column to regain his equilibrium.

"You all right, Travis?" Hoshi asked, concerned.

"Yeah, but I'd better let you hang on to this, Hoshi." He placed the Ndaian spice in her palm. "No need to get me or Malcolm any loopier than usual."

Malcolm chose to ignore the friendly insult. Ndaian spice tended to affect hormones in the brain, especially in males. "Is it that easy to pick up anything you want in these markets?"

"Pretty much, as long as you've got something valuable to trade," Travis replied, his face becoming sober. "I was chatting with Heilala while you and Hoshi were distracted by the weaponry bazaar. She said that if we wanted to know who's the main information source in the markets, it's a woman named Ophelia Obersky."

"Human?" Malcolm asked.

"Yup. She used to work with Thea Brunswicke on the _Lysander_, then formed her own shipping company out of Miradon. Usually, you don't seek her out; _she _comes to _you. _I put in a word with Heilala; if Ofee's the same woman, it won't take her long to find me." Travis shrugged and said, "Come on. Let's see if we can find more information while we're waiting."

* * *

They spent the morning browsing the markets. Hoshi conversed with several traders and stall-keepers in their native language, while Malcolm talked shop with gunrunners and out-of-work mercenaries. Travis swapped stories and traded information with old contacts in the Draylaxian marketplace. Malcolm had worked undercover in the gunrunner ranks before; that gave him a distinct edge with them. Unlike Captain Archer, he took a pragmatic look of the universe because he'd seen what desperate people would do in desperate times. Sometimes, it wasn't pretty.

Travis was correct; he could find and purchase anything he wanted, as long as it was for the right price. In fact, Malcolm was tempted to purchase several wicked-looking blasters that were "on discount". The dealer even threw in some free ammunition into the deal. Malcolm selected the smallest (and most concealable) of the lot; it would have been suspicious if he didn't purchase a thing.

He became aware of a tickling sensation in the back of his throat. Even a quick swig of _kassa_ juice failed to soothe it. The feeling spread down his neck and into his lungs. Malcolm clamped down on his panic and extricated himself from the conversation he was in, then went to find Hoshi. She had just purchased a bolt of red Triaxian silk with gold threads embedded within it. Hoshi turned with a smile, but it faded when she saw his expression.

"I think we'd better get back as quickly as possible," he whispered hoarsely. "I'm not feeling well."

"Let's find Travis," Hoshi replied. She looked around to see Travis talking with a flame-haired woman dressed in Boomer clothing. He beckoned them closer; Hoshi put a steadying hand on her husband's arm as they went to his side.

"This is Mona, Ofee's twin sister," Travis introduced her. "She'll take us to Ofee herself. She's got a busy schedule, but she said she'll make some room for old friends."

Mona Obersky peered at Malcolm with sharp blue eyes, then before anyone could react, she stepped up to his side. There was a small hiss of a hypospray, then Malcolm found himself able to breathe freely again. Hoshi looked ready to kill the woman, but Mona spoke to her in a low voice.

"Do you want him to die? I know the symptoms of metracel-blue withdrawal. I gave him enough to take the edge off without clouding his thinking processes."

"We were trying to wean him off the stuff," Hoshi said coldly.

"No such thing," Mona retorted, just as coldly. "Once you have a taste of it, you never get rid of it. Never. Eventually, we all die; it just differs in the manner. If you want him to live for _now, _then believe me, short-term solutions are your best option."

Travis stepped between the two. "That's enough, Mona. Hoshi, take Malcolm back. I'll go with her."

"No," Malcolm said. "I'm feeling better. It's best we stay together."

"Malcolm," Hoshi said, a note of warning in her voice.

Mona smirked. "My twin's proposal was quite specific, Travis. Either she sees all three of you, or she won't talk. Your choice."

"All right, all three of us," Travis said, still eyeing Malcolm with suspicion. "C'mon, let's go see Ofee. Lead the way, Mona, but if you betray us, I'll personally shoot you in the back."

"Good to see you still have your Boomer instincts, Travis," she said mildly. "Let's go."

Malcolm muttered under his breath, "And everyone thinks _I'm _paranoid?"

* * *

Mona took them to the Yakatui Tavern, one of the largest establishments adjoining the marketplace. She walked up to the bar, and after a whispered conversation, pressed a token into the barkeep's hand. The Andorian filled a mug with one hand and gestured Mona and the others through a beaded curtain with the other.

"Reminds me of a café I visited in Morocco," Hoshi mused, as they all took in the warm colors of the walls and furnishings. Unlike the native Draylaxians, who preferred cool blues, greens and purples, the candles glowed orange in their sconces, and the walls and floor were draped in red and yellow bands of Triaxian silk.

They walked up a stairway and down another corridor, which opened up into a room the size of the conference room on _Enterprise_. Sitting crossed-legged on a huge pillow was Ophelia Obersky. She was a near-duplicate of her twin, Mona, except Ophelia had dyed her hair black, as opposed to Mona's red. It was the only way to tell the two apart.

"Travis Mayweather. I'm glad to see you've come back to the Boomers at last," Ophelia said in a musical voice. She got to her feet and extended her hands, which Travis took within his own. Ophelia was about an inch shorter than Hoshi, and that was with the high-heeled boots. Unlike Mona, Ophelia favored a lounging gown of deepest midnight.

"And you look like you've been prosperous," Travis said with a slight smile. "Good deals?"

"Like you've never imagined. I could retire if I wanted to, but you know the saying, 'You can take the Boomer out of space, but not the space out of the Boomer.' Besides, I have to keep an eye on my investments. I find it interesting that you choose this time to come back to the fold."

"Oh?"

"There's profit to be made, Travis, and you've always struck me as less conservative than your brother. Paul told me that you'd considered working for Philippe Trieste at one time...is that still true?"

Malcolm realized that Paul had concocted a cover story in order to allow Travis access to Ophelia's contacts. It was interesting that Paul had thought that far ahead; perhaps the younger Mayweather was more shrewd than Malcolm had given him credit for.

"At one time, yeah. I captained one of Old Man Trieste's RH-900s for a little while. Malcolm, here—" Travis regarded him with a smile, "considered a position with the Centauri Security Force when we were there—"

"Ah, one of Comte de Jeunier's people." Ophelia chuckled and shrugged. "A good man, definitely on our side, and any friend of the Comte is a friend of mine, especially one with the rank of Deputy Commandant. And your wife, I presume?" She bowed to Hoshi and said something in Japanese. Hoshi replied in a stiff and formal voice.

"Don't worry, Hoshi-_san_, I always take good care of my guests' every need." Ophelia gestured to the ring of pillows. "Please, sit, everyone. Mona, Daryl is here, and he has the supplies you asked for."

"Thank you, Ofee." Mona kissed her sister's cheek, then exited through another door in the opposite wall. Ophelia watched her go with a fond expression.

"She's still your right-hand woman in your company, I presume," Travis said, as he took the pillow next to Ophelia. "She's always been good at finding out-of-the-way things."

Ophelia laughed. "Yes, and with the new trade routes opening up in Colonial space, she's become more important to me than ever. You know the deal with family bonds, Travis." Then she immediately sobered. "That's why I understand why you seek your brother. Thea has him on her ship; she believes he could be a bargaining chip in the upcoming trade talks. She doesn't want to cede any power back to Paul; she's become quite comfortable with whom she's been in bed. Literally and figuratively, I mean."

Travis winced. "Time changes people. Ofee, can you help me find Paul?"

"I can do more than that. I can provide you with the names of all of Thea's contacts in the mertracel-blue runs to Alpha Centauri and Vega." She glanced at Hoshi and Malcolm. "I've had my share of arguments with Philippe, but I don't want to see Sumiko Tanaka's cousin taking over the Colonies. She's already had Aldeberan and Draylax in a mertracel-blue fog, and I'm suspecting she wants EdML as well."

"I take it you want something in return?"

Ophelia laughed again. "You wound me, Travis. Do you think I'd be so greedy after everything your family has done for me and my sister?"

"Just asking, considering the way business is made nowadays."

The smile faded from her face. "Just help me break Thea's hold on the metracel-blue runs. She's the one who provided the drug to Philippe, to Ravi Nandjani, and to many other Consortium heads." She glanced sideways at Malcolm and added, "Too many good people have fallen under its influence, some of them involuntarily. We don't need something like this in our space trade."

Travis nodded. "Agreed. Though--"

"What?"

"I've never seen you as a crusader, Ofee."

Ophelia grinned, showing teeth as white as Travis's own. "Unlike my namesake, I'm not a weak, wishy-washy female who's dominated by her father, goes nuts, and drowns herself in a lake with her hair 'spread round like petals of a flower'."

Hoshi suddenly matched the grin as she commented, "Ophelia, from Shakespeare's 'Hamlet'. Then, I presume 'Mona' is short for 'Desdemona'."

Ophelia nodded and rolled her eyes. "My grandfather was a noted Shakespearean scholar at the University of Alpha Centauri. To satisfy the old tyrant, dear old Dad named his offspring after characters in the plays. My brothers are Laertes, Yorick and Duncan. Too bad Lady MacBeth never had a first name, or I'd probably have gotten that instead."

"And that's why Thea Brunswicke named her ship the _Lysander_," Malcolm mused. "From 'A Midsummer's Night Dream'."

"Exactly correct, Commandant Reed." Ophelia leaned forward and waved a hand over the low table in front of her; it stopped pretending to be rosewood and became a black screen. "Speaking of the Lysander, here is the latest information we have on her whereabouts--"

A chirp interrupted them, and Ophelia drew out a Draylaxian communicator. A soft voice said something in Draylaxian, and she whispered a reply. After she closed the circuit, she said, "My people have located Thea's _Lysander._ It's traveling in tandem with the _Schwarzwald _and the _Lady Ameratsu_."

Travis and Malcolm exchanged glances. Bernhard Mueller and Johannes Birkenwald were undercover on the _Schwarzwald._ If they had rendezvoused with _Lysander_, both men were possibly in danger.

"I understand you're traveling with my old friend Sandosh. Perhaps I can be of service as well. My _Dante_ is just as fast as his _Vhrum_ and we can intercept the _Lysander_ before she reaches Vega." Ophelia's expression remained grim, but her eyes glittered. "I have a personal score to settle with Thea as well, Travis, and I refuse to let an opportunity slip by."

Malcolm's mouth moved in a smirk. "You have this all planned, don't you."

Ophelia smiled back and replied, "Of course. You, as a master strategist, can appreciate that."

Suddenly, Hoshi frowned and looked back towards the entrance of the room. "What is it, Hoshi?" Travis asked her. Then they all heard it: faint yelling, sounds of weapons fire, market stands collapsing.

Mona reappeared, her hair mussed and a bruise forming on her left cheek. "The Draylaxian authorities have moved against the Marketplace, Mona. We have to get out of here."

"What?" Travis burst out. He turned pale. "Mom! She's still with Ju'reel—" Then his own communicator went off. "Mayweather."

"Lieutenant," came Phlox's voice, "your mother and I are currently on the _Vhrum_ with Captain Sandosh. Ju'reel and his half-brother have requested protection from the Boomers. They're with us."

And in the background, Sandosh said, "Captain Travis, we have to lift off now! What is your position? We can rendezvous with you and pick you up--"

Mona shook her head, and Travis said, "Belay that, Sandosh. We'll arrange our own transportation out of here. Just get Mom and Ju'reel off Draylax. We'll catch up to you when we can."

Rhianna protested, "Travis, I'm not leaving you--"

"Mom, we're going after Paul. They're expecting you on Vega. Don't worry, I'll get Paul back."

"You be careful. I'm not losing you too."

Travis shook his head. "You're not gonna lose me too, Mom. Take care and I'll see you soon. Mayweather, out."

Malcolm helped Hoshi to her feet, as he fought another wave of nausea. They were separated not only from Rhianna Mayweather, but Phlox and Captain Sandosh as well, which meant he might be at the mercy of the metracel-blue withdrawal symptoms. It wasn't the greatest of situations, but he didn't want to think about what might happen if he, Travis and Hoshi were captured.

"All right," Travis muttered. "Let's go. Malcolm, Hoshi—?"

"Right behind you, Travis." Hoshi said. She helped support Malcolm on one side, and Mona on the other. Mona was about to fish another hypospray from her jacket pocket, but Malcolm waved her off.

"Not yet," he whispered hoarsely, "not while I can still function, as long as I can."

Mona nodded, but murmured, "Don't play the noble hero, Reed. It will kill you."

He couldn't help but shrug. Hoshi sighed and rolled her eyes, but refrained from saying anything.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Malcolm and the others catch up with Bernhard Mueller and Johannes Birkenwald. Bernhard's been making his own connections among the Boomer community...and helping Paul stage an escape attempt. (He's been busy behind the scenes, Volley. LOL :)**

**Again, a look into some of the Boomers' illegal transactions, and Travis and Johannes sneak aboard **_**Lysander**_**. Bernhard speaks some German here...I've included the translations in bold, and Hoshi translates for Malcolm in the story. One word, "Jungen", means "boys" or "lads".**

**R/S **

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Fourteen**

Malcolm didn't remember much about their escape from Draylax; everything passed in a blur of sound and color. He saw Draylaxian Guards running past them in the opposite direction, all armed with wicked blasters the size of his arm. They seized the rabble rousers with a speed and efficiency of which Malcolm approved. If he'd been in any shape to do so, he would've assisted them in any way he could. Instead, he watched and thought, _Some things to implement with the Centaurian Security Force. _

As if bidden, he saw his people in their gold-and-black uniforms working alongside the Draylaxians. Malcolm wanted to call out to them, but he knew that distraction was deadly in a situation like this, and it would call attention to Travis, Mona, Hoshi and the others. Still, the security persona within him approved of them; he was particularly impressed at Lieutenant Dumond's firm but calm leadership on the front lines.

_I must tell Allemande to give her a promotion, _Malcolm thought. That just reminded him of the bone he had to pick with the current CSF commandant. A disturbing idea came to him: _Is Allemande with the conspiracy? If that's true, then Sophie Du Pres might be in danger. _

Then his mind blanked out again. When he returned to consciousness, he realized he was lying on some sort of biobed with an intravenous line attached to his arm again. The line was attached to a blood-filtering machine similar to the one on _Enterprise._

"Malcolm? Can you hear me?"

He turned his head to see Hoshi at his side and Travis next to her. Both wore worried expressions tinged with relief. He felt a stab of guilt. "I fogged out on you two again, didn't I?"

Travis's smile turned genuine. "But you recovered a lot more quickly than before. The blood-filtering's just as precaution. We're on Mona's _Dante_ and she's got facilities that Captain Sandosh doesn't have on _Vhrum."_

Hoshi's hand tightened upon Malcolm's. "And I think this will cheer you up. It's from Bernhard Mueller on the _Schwarzwald. _He and Johannes are all right, and...well, I'll let you take a look at it and I'll translate." She handed him a PADD and helped him sit up. The message was in German, but Hoshi read it to him in English:

_Lieber Herr und Liebe Dame:_

_Wir haben mit den _Lysander _getroffen. Die Frau Kapitaen wird ihr Freund nach Vega bringen. Der Freund weisst, dass alles nicht richtig ist. Wir hatten ihm viel geholfen...der M-B ist fast von seinem Blut gegangen. Er ist boese mit der Frau Kapitaen...richtig so. Unser Kapitaen hat etwas geplannt...ich weiss noch nichts darueber. Johannes denkt, dass wir einen Druck von Kommand haben. Bis spaeter, BERNHARD._

"My dear Lord and Lady," Hoshi read, with a grin at the salutation, "We've met the _Lysander_. The Lady Captain—obviously Thea Brunswicke—will bring her 'friend' to Vega. The Friend knows that everything isn't right. We've helped him...the M-B is almost gone from his blood. He's pissed at the Lady Captain, with good reason. Our Captain has planned something, but I don't know anything about it yet. Johannes thinks that we'll have a change of command. Until later, Bernhard."

"Our 'friend' is definitely Paul," Travis said, his smile vanishing, "and it seems that Bernhard and Johannes have helped him with the metracel-blue addiction, and now Paul's mad at what Thea's done to him. I'm wondering if Paul's thinking about taking over _Lysander_ with Captain Hausberg's and Captain Chao's help."

"If so, we'll be there to provide some kind of backup," Malcolm said. "Given what we know of your brother and what Bernhard's told us, I would bet that Paul would find a way to stop her."

There was a soft rap on the entrance to the medbay. Malcolm looked up to see Phlox standing there, carrying his medical kit in one hand and a jar of something translucent in the other. A shiver of revulsion went through Malcolm at the sight of one of Phlox's "cures". The Denobulan noticed it and smiled slightly.

"I see that the blood-filtering is working faster to rid your body of the drug this time," Phlox said, with obvious relief and pleasure. "It seems that Captain Obersky has access to supplies and knowledge that would help us immensely."

"How long until I'm able to get on my feet again?" Malcolm asked.

Phlox checked his readings, then replied, "Only a matter of hours. By the way, we're traveling in tandem with _Vhrum. Saan_ Ju'reel and his brother insisted on being transported to a safe place on Draylax, where they can find supporters. They're determined to re-take their planet; Captain Sandosh agreed, then we rendezvoused with you after they returned to the surface."

Travis nodded. "Ju'reel was a guerilla warrior in his younger days, Malcolm...I think you and he would've gotten along more if we'd had more time. At the moment, we're hooking up with the _Lysander_ in two hours."

"So we've got two hours to plan," Malcolm said. He sat up and relished the fact that the room wasn't spinning around him. "Let's do it."

* * *

The _Dante_ and the _Vhrum_ came out of a steady warp 2 and into impulse exactly two hours later. Malcolm, Travis, and Hoshi stood ready at the door to the docking bay, outfitted with body armor that Mona had "gotten from a friend". Ophelia stayed on her bridge, but she'd kept her comm channel open so Malcolm and the others could hear what was going on.

"_Dante _to _Lysander_. Please match comm freq to Band Two, two-fiver-eight-sixer," Ophelia said.

The response was immediate. "_Lysander_. Ophelia, you rascal! I wasn't expecting you out here! On a cargo run?"

"Ran into some trouble on Draylax. Seems like there was a change in management," Ophelia replied mildly. "I barely got out of there without being arrested."

Thea sounded suitably concerned. "Another hostile takeover? We heard about what happened on Aldeberan...I'm glad Ravi managed to keep his consortium intact. I hope Ju'reel will be able to do the same."

"Have you heard anything from Vega or Alpha Centauri? Is the grand meeting still scheduled or did Asagawa Enterprises get cold feet from what's been going on?"

"It's still scheduled, as far as I know. In fact, Uwe Hausberg and John Chao have agreed to go in convoy to Vega. You and Sandosh are welcome to join us, if you want. Safety in numbers and all that."

"Of course. I'll have to talk to Uwe and John about convoy assignments and security, but I'd like to join, if you're willing to shlep us along with you. I've got a full shipment of adremite and syber solution to trade; know anyone who'd be willing?"

Thea paused for a heartbeat, then answered, "I think I can set you up with some potential buyers, Ofee—wait a minute. I'm getting a transmission from Uwe..." There was a pause, then she said, "Uwe's offering to send a couple of his guys to help with swapping some of your adremite and syber with some foodstuffs headed to Vega from his cargo bays. I think I've got some high-protein drink powder in my bay to round it out, make it look legit."

Travis looked like he'd eaten something rotten and Malcolm gave him a look of sympathy. They'd heard about Boomer captain swapping cargo to hide transactions, but this was the first time they'd actually witnessed it, and now they were accessories to the crime.

"Sounds good, Thea. Activate your docking connections and we'll get this done quickly and quietly. Tell Uwe we'll welcome any help we can get; have him coordinate with Mona. I'll get some of my newbies to help with the transfer. They won't know the difference."

"One word of caution, Ofee...make sure your cameras are off. Don't want this to get out and cause trouble."

"Don't worry...I haven't gone this far by being stupid. _Dante_, out." Ophelia switched frequencies. "Did you all hear that?"

Travis glanced at Malcolm, who nodded. "Every word, Ofee. We're at the cargo transfer lock right now."

"Uwe's got his remote scanners activated...I can't put mine on and seem legitimate. He's sending your two men to you...and if we can get you on _Lysander, _you'll be able to get Paul. We've probably got an hour maximum, so you don't have a lot of time."

"We're under a deadline," Hoshi said. "Okay, we can do this."

Malcolm grinned at his wife's look of determination. "One hour, Ophelia."

"Good luck. Opening transfer doors now."

And the door slid open to reveal the narrow connecting passageway to _Lysander_'s cargo hold. Hoshi glanced at Malcolm, who nodded in approval. She stepped into the transfer lock, then stalked her way to the man who waited for them. The man wore silver and green, Thea Brunswicke's colors. He inclined his head towards Hoshi in a gracious manner.

"I am Sora Kinagawa," Hoshi said without fanfare. "My captain wants to swap the cargo as quickly as possible."

"Hank Gherin. Pleased to meet you, little lady," he replied, with just a touch of sarcasm. Hoshi's eyebrow went up at the condescending tone. "Then I guess Captain Obersky shouldn't be kept waiting. You got your people with you?"

"Of course." She beckoned Malcolm and Travis forward. Malcolm's mouth twisted in a smirk as he surveyed Gherin, while Travis peered at him from under the brim of his hat. "Come on, you two. The sooner we do this, the better."

Gherin nodded and led them deeper into the bay. The next hour passed quickly as they hauled crates and containers from _Lysander _to _Dante_. Then two men came into the bay. Hoshi glanced up, then squealed in delight. Before Malcolm could react, Hoshi had flung herself at the taller of the two; Bernhard Mueller's reaction was automatic: he caught her around the waist and stumbled under her unexpected weight. Then Hoshi planted a noisy kiss on Bernhard's lips, much to the delight of the other cargo haulers, who whistled and catcalled.

"_Hallo, mein Lieber,_" Hoshi greeted with a saucy grin. "_Geht's Dir gut_?" **Hello, my dear. Are you all right?**

"_Sehr gut, mein Liebchen_," Bernhard replied. He still held her up so her feet barely brushed the ground. "_Und was hast du jetzt gemacht, Liebchen? Ihr Freund sieht sehr boese aus._" **Very well, Love. And what have you done now? Your friend looks really ticked off.**

Hoshi glanced over her shoulder at Malcolm and deliberately shrugged, then turned back to Bernhard. "I wouldn't worry about him, my love. He's just jealous."

Malcolm scowled and glowered at both of them, much to the delight of the other men. As far as they were concerned, they were witnesses to a grand drama, and the rumor mill would spread far and wide on the _Lysander_. So there was some kind of love triangle on _Dante_; this was more exciting than anything on the _Lysander_.

And of course, no one had noticed that Travis and Johannes had slipped unobtrusively out of the cargo bay and into _Lysander. _Malcolm cleared his throat pointedly; Hoshi pouted and sighed, "All right, you can put me down now. We've got a job to finish. Go ahead and borrow my _friend_ to help with _Schwarzwald_'s cargo. I'm sure you two have some catching up to do."

"Indeed," Malcolm said icily as he glared at Bernhard. His cold tone held no trace of his usual accent. "We definitely have to talk."

"We still have an hour, remember," she chided both of them. "Don't dally too long."

Bernhard grinned and inclined his head towards the entrance to _Lysander's _second launch bay. Malcolm gave his wife another heated glare as he followed Bernhard. He could still see Hoshi through the open hatch, and Bernhard glared at Gherin and his men, who shrank from his sight. Apparently, Bernhard had already made some sort of reputation among the Boomers.

"They won't touch a hair on her head or they'll deal with _me_," Bernhard assured Malcolm in a low voice. "Her connection with me will keep her safe."

"Thanks, Bernhard. We got your message."

"Johannes is briefing Travis now. Paul's holed up in 'guest quarters'." Malcolm heard the quotation marks. "Not all of Thea's crew agree with her methods, sir, and Uwe—Captain Hausberg—has his own connections. We'll get Paul out of here."

Malcolm nodded, but didn't say anything, for they'd reached _Schwarzwald_'s cargo bay. Bernhard drew himself up to his full one meter two and bellowed, "_Alles in Ordnung?" __**All in order?**_

The reply was immediate. "_Jawohl!"_

"Then let's get busy, _Jungen!" _Bernhard nodded at Malcolm. "We've got to give Johannes and Travis as much time as possible."

"So we'll make sure the cargo is double-and triple-checked, eh?"

* * *

So they worked for nearly half an hour, hauling the foodstuff with pure muscle, with an occasional anti-grav sled. Malcolm lost track of the time, and when the last few containers were being loaded on a sled...

...the lights went out.

"_Verdammt noch schon!" _Bernhard swore somewhere off to his left.

"This is not good," Malcolm muttered to no one in particular. And of course, that was the underestimate of the century.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: A shorter chapter, but an important one. (Longer one later, I promise.) They manage to get Paul back...as well as another unexpected guest. **

**Very slight spoilers for ENT "Vanishing Point" and "Broken Bow."**

**R/S **

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Fifteen**

The darkness threw off Malcolm's sense of direction. Normally, his senses were able to distinguish up from down, but nausea interfered with that. People shouted for lights, someone swore over an anti-grav sled that had crashed back onto the deck. Malcolm felt a hand on his shoulder that steered him in the right direction. Before he knew it, he was back in the connecting tunnel between _Lysander _and _Dante_ with both Bernhard and Hoshi at his side.

"Malcolm? Hoshi?" came Ofee's concerned voice over the comm.

Hoshi slapped the receiving button. "We're all right, but Travis, Johannes and Paul are still over there."

They could hear Mona's voice in the background. "I'm reading a surge in _Lysander_'s power grid, Ofee. Discharge in sixty seconds."

"Hoshi, you and Malcolm are going to have to disengage the docking clamps manually. If _Dante_ is still connected to _Lysander_, the discharge will knock out our systems too. We'll all be sitting ducks out here."

Hoshi turned pale. "What about Travis and the others?"

"We've got it covered, Hoshi. They'll be all right."

Mona's voice scaled up in pitch. "Forty-five seconds."

Malcolm glanced at Bernhard, who already stood at the docking console. "I've got all of the clamps disengaged except for two. Can one of you give me a visual confirmation?"

"Got it, Bernhard." Malcolm crouched over at the docking pins and watched as they slowly retracted from their housings. "Easy, Bernhard. One of them's bent at nearly a ninety degree angle at its base...there! Both of them are retracted!"

Hoshi nodded and bit her lip. "Sato to Bridge. Docking clamps retracted."

"Confirmed," echoed Mona. "Stand by..._Lysander _shows zero power output, repeat zero. Life support is out; their automatic beacon just went on. _Schwarzwald _and _Lady Ameratsu_ are responding with rescue efforts."

"Hoshi, man the cargo transporters and lock on the signals Mona's sending to you," Ofee ordered.

"We're grabbing their cargo first?" Hoshi asked, confused, even as she and Malcolm moved over to the controls of _Dante'_s large cargo transporter. Her eyes locked with Malcolm's and he could read her thoughts: _All they think about are their profits!_

Malcolm was just as confused, especially as the coordinates scrolled over the screen. He took a deep breath; this situation reminded him painfully of the one time he'd struggled for eight seconds to bring Hoshi back on the _Enterprise'_s transporter pad. He swallowed hard, for a cargo transporter was different from a personnel transporter.

"_I heard this platform has been approved for bio-transport._"  
"_I presume you mean fruits and vegetables._"  
"_I mean armory officers and helmsmen._"  
"_I don't think I'm quite ready to have my molecules compressed into a datastream._"

"I'm narrowing the beam as much as I can," Malcolm said, shaking off the memory of his and Travis's conversation at _Enterprise_'s launch. Humans were different from fruits and vegetables; he could _not _afford to bollux this up. "I need you to watch the power fluctuations, Hoshi. Bernhard, see if you can focus the annular confinement...the smaller the better."

"Yes, sir," Bernard replied as he came up on Hoshi's other side. The three of them worked side by side with the long familiarity of those who'd known each other for years. After a long pause, Bernhard reported, "Annular confinement settings locked in."

"We get one shot at this," Hoshi said, even as fear and worry crossed her face. She hit the comm with her elbow. "Bridge, we're ready."

"Stand by..._Schwarzwald _and _Lady Ameratsu_ have activated their own beams in Cargo Bays One through Four..."

"Positive lock," Hoshi replied, with a nod at her husband. "Energizing."

Malcolm activated the cargo transporter and columns of light appeared on the pads, but they were indistinct and chaotic. He forced his hands to be steady as he made adjustments, while Hoshi shunted more power to the console. One massive column of light became two, then three, then four. He concentrated on keeping the signals coherent, even as he thought: _Johannes, Paul, and Travis, but who's the _fourth_ one? Thea Brunswicke?_

The images strengthened, faded, then strengthened again. Finally, the four people fully materialized on the pad. Travis Mayweather blinked, blinked a second time, then glanced over at his brother Paul. Paul shot a confused look at Johannes, then everyone stared at the fourth person.

Philippe Trieste, head of Estelle de Montclaire Limited, gave his saviors a weak smile. "Perfect timing, _mon ami," _he said, as he took a step forward and sat down hard at the edge of the transporter platform. Hoshi and Malcolm flew to his side, while Paul and Travis hovered over them. Bernhard had the presence of mind to call Ofee for her private physician.

"Eight point five seconds," Hoshi joked. "The four of you beat my record."

Paul quirked his eyebrows at her. "At least you were able to bring us all back in one piece. Thanks, Hoshi."

"No problem." She glanced down at Philippe, who still seemed dazed. Johannes frowned and curled a hand over Philippe's wrist to take his pulse. "Johannes?"

"He's still fighting metracel-blue addiction," Johannes replied bluntly. "We need to take him to sickbay now."

"_Verzeihung,_" Bernhard apologized as he bustled between Hoshi and Malcolm, and the Bavarian scooped up Philippe in his arms as if the younger man weighed nothing. Malcolm gave him a nod in approval, then he headed for the door, with the others right behind.

Paul came up alongside Malcolm. "Travis updated me on what's been going on. Are you all right?"

Malcolm shrugged. "It comes and goes. I think I'm getting better."

Paul nodded, but he didn't smile. "I guess we can compare notes on this drug, Malcolm. It's more widespread than we first thought...but now we've got a way to cut off some of the production and the distribution lines. Not all of them, but it's a start."

"That's perhaps some of the best news I've heard this month," Malcolm confessed. "I take it you've got a plan?"

Paul finally did smile, and Malcolm was taken aback at how sinister it looked. "Somewhat, but we're gonna need some help, and I know how to get it."


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: Paul Mayweather rallies the Boomer troops, so to speak. You find out what Oneko's been up to all this time, and Malcolm stumbles over a personal secret...but decides to keep his mouth shut about it for now.**

**Only about 4 or so chapters to go here...please leave a review. Thanks!**

**R/S **

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Sixteen**

"You had this all planned, didn't you."

Ofee grinned and shrugged at Malcolm's remark. "Don't underestimate the resourcefulness of Boomer captains, Malcolm. Keeping you and Hoshi in the dark made your reactions in _Lysander_'s cargo bays even more realistic. Sorry about the cloak-and-dagger, but it was necessary."

"Ah. It all makes sense now," Malcolm said, his tone slightly sarcastic.

"It was a well-done operation, and even _you_ have to admit that," Mona chimed in. Captain Uwe Hausberg had captured the illegal transactions with his remote cameras and Travis had pulled the _Lysander_'s manifests as even more proof of Thea Brunswicke's treachery. The discovery of metracel-blue derivative, cleverly hidden in _Lysander_'s stores, was the nail in Thea's coffin. Now the former captain was under house arrest in her own quarters under guard.

"Perhaps we can recruit some of you into the Centaurian Security Force."

Mona chuckled. "We'll keep it in mind, _Commandant _Reed."

Hoshi stuck her head out of the bridge hatch. "Meeting's about to start, you two."

"We'd best get going, then." Malcolm smiled and allowed Hoshi to take his hand as they went to Sickbay. His wife seemed more cheerful in the few days since they'd retrieved Philippe and Paul. Unfortunately, the Comte de Jeunier, the former commandant of the CSF hadn't survived his initial dose of metracel-blue. It had taken Hoshi all of her skills to pull Malcolm out of a rage and depression. Malcolm still felt the guilt for not reaching his friend in time, but it wasn't quite as sharp.

He wondered if Oneko had a hand in it as well.

Malcolm shook his head and brought himself to the present time. He was impressed and surprised at Paul Mayweather's actions. Paul allowed Phlox to hook him up to a blood-cleansing unit, in exchange for several favors. _Dante_'s Sickbay was filled with people: Malcolm, Hoshi, Ofee, Mona, Travis and Rhianna Mayweather, Bernhard, Johannes and Phlox. Philippe sat on an adjoining bed, also connected to a unit, while Captain John Chao, Captain Uwe Hausberg, and Captain Sandosh attending via comlink.

To Malcolm's surprise, Paul and Ofee had set up remote holo-links with Ravi Nandjani and Stuart Reed on Aldeberan, Sophie du Pries on Alpha Centauri, and Ju'reel on Draylax. The Draylaxian leader sat in his office on his trading ship, attended by Lieutenant Dumond of the Centaurian Security Force. Malcolm noticed the looks between Philippe and Sophie and it confirmed his suspicions about their relationship, despite the fact both of them conducted themselves with utmost professionalism.

And to top it off, Oneko lay curled next to Philippe, purring up a storm. Malcolm suddenly realized he hadn't seen the avatar in quite some time, ever since they'd visited Draylax. Why had she been absent for so long? Malcolm caught Bernhard's look of approval, and thought _Perhaps she'd been helping Bernhard and Johannes. That's probably the reason why we hadn't seen her._

"Ofee, I understand this is going out to every Boomer we've deemed trust worthy?" Paul asked.

"Everyone that we could find within range," Ofee replied calmly. "I hope you know what you're doing. I've burned some bridges and some credits setting this up for you."

"If this works, you'll recoup your credits and more." Paul smiled at her, then sobered as he addressed the mixed crowd. "Thanks to everyone who agreed to this. We need to work fast if we're going to stop Asagawa and her cronies. Admiral Reed—" he inclined his head at Stuart, "—has complied quite a body of evidence detailing the spread of metracel-blue in the Colonies and its use in the Consortiums. He's relayed it to Admiral Gardner at Starfleet Command. The info is pretty thorough—and damning."

Stuart gave him a stiff nod and replied, "It's enough to put people like Thea Brunswicke and Ravi's great-uncle Vishra away for a long time. Good riddance, I'd say."

Philippe looked shaken and pale, but his voice was even. "I've contacted Colonel Lomagne of the Centaurian Security Force...he's replaced Commandant Allemande as head of the CSF. We've located the body of Comte de Jeunier; he will be taken home and buried with full honors."

"_Mon Dieu,_" murmured Lieutenant Dumond. The news of de Jeunier's "accidental" death from metracel-blue overdose hit the CSF hard. Philippe had personally told Malcolm the news; Malcolm had retreated from everyone, even Hoshi, for several hours. Oneko was there to comfort him, but Malcolm still reeled from the loss.

"Ju'reel and I will be present at Vega for the meeting," Ravi Nandjani spoke up. "The three of us—Sophie included—have put together a proposal to help combat the smugglers to present to the other Consortiums and Starfleet. Admiral Gardner has assigned _Columbia _to escort us."

Travis shook his head. "Looks like Starfleet's taking this seriously. Finally."

Paul glanced at Ofee, who nodded back. "We'll arrange to convoy to Vega as well. Captain Chao, Captain Hausberg, Captain Sandosh, make it clear to your people that Boomer rules apply. If _anyone_ is found to be in collaboration with the smugglers, their cargo and ships are forfeit. Do I make myself clear?"

Malcolm was taken aback at the coldness in Paul's tone, and both Travis and Rhianna stared at him. Oneko hissed once at Philippe's side, as if in complete agreement. There was a flash of—sadness?—on Rhianna's face, but also a grim understanding. The Mayweathers were proud Boomers, and they were determined to rebuild the Boomers' reputation as honest folk. Malcolm was impressed—but also worried—at the hard-line stance that Paul was taking.

Philippe seemed to be thinking along the same lines. "_Soyez prudent_, _mon ami._ We don't want to have unfounded accusations flying about because of intraship rivalries. There will be others who will try to take advantage of the situation to protect themselves."

Rhianna nodded, albeit reluctantly. "As much as I hate to think of our people doing it, son, I agree with Philippe. Thea's already trying to bargain her way out of possible punishment by implicating other Boomers, whether or not they are guilty."

"Good point, Philippe, Mom. Use discretion, but we can't afford to have any leaks this time," Paul agreed. "Too much is at stake here."

"Yes," agreed Sandosh. The Tellarite captain had been silent for most of the conversation, but now he made his opinions known. "Be assured that I will be diligent in who joins my convoy, Paul."

"And may I suggest you assign a liaison to each major Boomer ship, just to be safe," said Captain Chao. "That way, our forces are split evenly, and not all concentrated on one ship, the _Dante._"

"Excellent idea," Stuart seconded. "That way, if anything happens to one, not all is lost."

Malcolm inclined his head to his father. Stuart had regained much of his equilibrium in the month since his brush with death; Malcolm's heart rejoiced at the return of the old Reed fire in Stuart's eyes. Hoshi smiled and gripped her husband's hand, for she had noticed as well.

"All right, we will." Paul glanced at Ofee. "What's our ETA to Vega?"

"Forty hours, Paul. We'll get there in time, come frozen comets or meteor storms," Ofee answered with confidence.

"Good. Everyone register their ETAs with Ofee or Mona. Have a safe trip and we'll see you all at Vega. Mayweather, out." Paul nodded at Ofee to cut the connection, and at her nod, he slumped back on the pillows. Rhianna was on her feet, while Travis hovered over him with a worried expression. Phlox examined Paul, then shook his head.

"He _must _rest," Phlox said. "And you as well, Master Trieste. No arguments."

"_Je ne pas_ _argumenter_," Philippe replied, and Oneko meowed in agreement. "I believe my guardian here has taken it upon herself to make sure I rest."

"She can be quite convincing," Malcolm deadpanned. "Ofee, we need to plan our strategy when we get to Vega—"

Phlox wasn't finished. "And _you _are also recovering, Mister Reed. If you do not want to be confined to Sickbay yourself, I suggest a minimum for six hours of sleep."

Oneko swiveled her intense green-gold glare at Malcolm and he chuckled. Hoshi put a hand on his arm. "Phlox's right, Malcolm. We'll have time."

Ofee gave them a humorous look. "Don't make me put a guard at your door, Malcolm."

"None needed." Malcolm sighed and shook his head. "I'll say it again: My life is dominated by females."

"And don't you forget it," Hoshi said as she led him out of Sickbay, to the relieved laughter of everyone else.

* * *

Hoshi was as good as her word, making her husband rest in between planning sessions with the Boomer captains. Bernhard Mueller was back on _Schwarzwald_ at Captain Hausberg's right hand, while Johannes Birkenwald was on _Lady Ameratsu_ with Captain Chao. Paul had taken over _Lysander_, with Travis as his first mate. Rhianna insisted on keeping an eye on her two sons, and Phlox had sent over several portable blood-cleansing units for Paul's use. Hoshi had volunteered to be on _Vhrum_, but Captain Sandosh assured her that he would be fine.

So she remained on _Dante_ with Malcolm. Malcolm noticed that she and Oneko seemed to spend quite some time together in Sickbay with Philippe and Phlox. His protective instincts told him there was more than met the eye, so he wandered down there when Hoshi believed he was asleep.

"That's wonderful news, _ma petite!_" Philippe said. "Does he know?"

Malcolm froze in his tracks. _What??_

"Not yet, Philippe." She spoke in French, which Malcolm could understand as easily as English. "I don't want him to worry; he already has too much stress, with everything going on. Stuart's been nagging me at every turn. It's hard to believe my father-in-law can be such a mother hen."

"You _do _realize that everyone will 'mother-hen' you, whether you wish it or not."

"I suppose I ought to get used to it. Rhianna's appointed herself as an honorary grandmother. She's telling me to eat more, rest more, don't stress so much, don't skip the tai-chi routine, and for God's sake, don't eat too much chocolate from Stores. I try to tell her that it's not _me_ that insists on the dark chocolate."

Philippe laughed and said something in reply, but Malcolm didn't hear it. He stood there, mouth open, in complete shock. His first thought was: _Does everyone know but _me?? Suddenly, he understood the looks that Johannes had been giving him. It was one of complete sympathy, for his wife Treesal—

And no wonder Phlox was after him to rest as well. Phlox had appointed himself an "honorary grandfather" as well as one in fact. Stuart's odd concern on Aldeberan made perfect sense now, as well as Captain Archer's initial reluctance to let Hoshi step foot off _Enterprise_.

Malcolm felt a silly grin spread across his face. Philippe was talking about gifts for the nursery, and Malcolm shook his head in bemused wonder. If Hoshi was harboring the secret for his sake, let her. It now gave him a reason to beat the metracel-blue and put an end to this smuggling affair once and for all.

He turned and made his way back to the quarters he shared with his wife. A questioning meow caught his attention; he glanced down to see Oneko pacing him, with a wise look on her face.

"You knew, didn't you," Malcolm told her.

Oneko didn't answer, but twitched her whiskers in response.


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: This chapter answers the long-standing question "Who murdered Philippe's parents?" and how Philippe came under the influence of the metracel-blue. This chapter foreshadows some of the future events in the third story of the Code of Honor trilogy, "Blood Ties". The second story, "Absolute Power" details the Vega Conference and a major change in the Boomer organization.**

**Please leave a review! Thanks!**

**R/S **

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Seventeen**

Right before the convoy reached the Sharyu Corridor, the narrow band of space that served as a shortcut to many Colonies (including Alpha Centauri, Draylax and Vega), communications messages came in fast and furious. Hoshi and Cherwa Dazin, Ofee's comm officer, spent several frantic hours retrieving as many of them as they could before the comm lines were cut off by the Corridor.

"Looks like we're making progress," crowed Cherwa. Her exclamation brought Ofee and Malcolm to her side. "Draylax is again under the control of Ju'reel's supporters and Ravi Nandjani's lieutenant rounded up some metracel-blue runners skimming over Aldeberan's atmosphere. Caught 'em red handed in a cargo and security protocol swap."

Hoshi nodded, but she didn't smile. "Altair's Consortium recalled their representative to answer to charges of conspiracy. They've released some of his correspondence to some of the Boomers under his influence...and it's pretty damning."

Malcolm scowled and said, "They pretty much left their man to dry, didn't they?"

"Pretty much, except they claim they've been investigating the representative all this time. Of course, no one believes that." Hoshi shrugged and went to the next message. "A proclamation from Lady Asagawa on Vega: '_The conference will address this issue immediately. We of Asagawa Incorporated strongly denounce those who control others through means of physical, mental or chemical coercion, and we will prosecute those who do this."_

Mona bit her lip and commented, "That's the strongest stance I've heard her take so far."

"Even Asagawa knows which way the wind is blowing," Ofee commented. "If she's involved with the metracel-blue cartel in any way, she's making sure that her consortium can't be implicated. Not even your Starfleet would be able to touch her."

"_If _she's guilty, we'll find a way to prove it," Malcolm said. "She can't hide it forever."

They all looked up as the lights dimmed. "We've entered the Sharyu Corridor," announced Ofee's helmsman. "ETA to Vega, twenty hours."

Cherwa pressed her transtator to her ear and said, "Commandant Reed, you wanted to know when Master Trieste was awake again. Doctor Phlox just commed to say he just finished a round of blood cleansing, and is able to take visitors."

Malcolm smiled at Hoshi, who smiled back. He'd been careful not to betray the fact that he knew her secret. He blew her a kiss as he entered the lift and left her to wonder about it.

* * *

"Good to see you, Malcolm," Philippe greeted him from his biobed. His normal healthy flush had returned to his cheeks, though his eyes were still red-rimmed. He gestured to the seat next to him. "I suppose I owe you an apology."

"Whatever for?" Malcolm asked. "You don't have anything to apologize for—"

"Actually, I do." Philippe sobered as he sat back among his pillows. "My behavior has been abominable. I should have listened to Paul and Emil de Jeunier, but I didn't. I allowed my emotions to run rampant and dictate my actions."

"You aren't a Vulcan, Philippe, and you can't be expected to be perfect."

The young man looked straight at him. "I found evidence on who murdered my parents."

Malcolm raised both his eyebrows, but it took all of his self-control not to drop his jaw in shock. "You did? Who did it?"

"Jiada Su-Hahn...the daughter of the Altairian ambassador and the wife of the Altairian Consortium's younger son." He narrowed his eyes and kept his voice even. "My mother invited her to one of EdML's functions and Su-Hahn gave her a fire ruby brooch. Su-Hahn had it specially made and the metal was infused with _su-bul_."

"A corrosive poison that is absorbed by the skin and used by Orion assassins. Practically undetectable in its pure form."

"Yes. My mother took forty-eight hours to die." Philippe closed his eyes. "And Father was in an aircar headed to CSF headquarters with evidence against the Altairians. He never made it; they never found his body because its molecules were spread all over central Cochrane Commons."

"God. _Je suis desolee, _Philippe. I'm so sorry."

"I went a little crazy," he admitted. "I retreated to Matre de Soleil, against both Emil's and Paul's advice. Even Sophie despaired of my sanity for a time." Philippe chuckled, but it sounded hollow. "I wanted revenge, and God help me, I even considered retribution. Instead, I channeled my attention in protecting EdML's interests. Quite single-minded of me, for then...I let down my defenses."

Malcolm leaned forward. "Who provided you with the mertracel-blue, Philippe?"

"Ravi Nandjani's great-uncle, Vishra. At that time, he'd gotten Ravi under his influence. Your father saw it and insisted on going to Aldeberan to stop Vishra, so I allowed it. Then I sent Paul to Draylax because of his connections there and I wanted to go to Altair, but Sophie pointed out that was too dangerous, and that the conference on Vega was too important. Bless her, she was correct."

"She's a good woman."

"Just like Hoshi." Philippe smiled, but it was tinged with shyness. "When all this is over, I wish to make her a permanent member of my family."

"I'd like to be there when you do."

"Of course. You and Travis are my Stewards. You _do _have an obligation to make sure I don't get into _too _much trouble," Philippe said lightly. His good humor fled as quickly as it had come. "There's still the little business of bringing the Altairian Consortium to justice, but that will be later on the agenda. Not forgotten, though. I will not _allow _it to be forgotten."

Malcolm shivered at the coldness in Philippe's voice. He'd been worried about the transformation in the young man's demeanor since he'd come aboard _Dante_. Travis had confessed the fear that Philippe might give in to the backstabbing politics of the trading Consortiums, and Travis had been justified in that fear. Now Malcolm saw it happening right before his eyes.

The young _Enterprise _gamma shift helmsman had vanished and a stranger sat in his place.

"What will you do, Philippe?"

"Find the proof to bring down Su-Hahn and her Altairian relatives. I already have people working on it, Malcolm." He smiled. "Don't worry; nothing immoral or illegal. Yet."

Malcolm sighed and shook his head. "Will it stay that way?"

"I will try my best to keep it so." Again, that piercing gaze that Malcolm found unnerving. "But I cannot make any promises, Malcolm, that I cannot keep."

* * *

Later, Malcolm told Hoshi about Philippe's bombshell. She stared at him, openmouthed, not bothering to hide her shock. Oneko hissed and arched her back, then went into a tirade of yowls and snarls. Hoshi's hand automatically went to smooth the avatar's fur, for even now, her instinct for comforting was a large part of her. Malcolm hid a smile; that instinct would be helpful in the next six months or so.

"So that's how they were able to get to him," Hoshi murmured, "by taking advantage of his shock and grief. What kind of people—? Never mind, I think I know. I remember Alejandro Romero telling me about his family on Altair and what kind of regime they lived under. Jiada Su-Hahn comes from a well-off family of diplomats and doctors. Her father works at the Altarian Consulate in San Francisco. Mikeal Su-Hahn."

Malcolm nodded. Corporal Alejandro Romero had been one of Major Hayes's MACOs, and was now under the command of Captain Fiona McKenzie. Romero's family was famous (or notorious, depending on whose side you were on) for being outspoken against the Altarian regime.

"You sound like you know him."

"He fancies himself a talented linguist, taught a few courses at Stanford for one semester. The Interstellar Affairs department nearly revolted and Jon Archer had to step in as 'a concerned alumnus'." Her mouth twisted in dry humor. "This was before he took command of _Enterprise_, but after the Warp 5 project. I heard about it when I was at the University of Brazil."

"Oh." He didn't ask what she thought of Mikeal Su-Hahn; her tone made _that _quite clear. "But would his daughter-in-law stoop to murder for the Altarian Consortium?"

"I don't know. I've never met her—" Hoshi shrugged, "—but I do know that Su-Hahn's family isn't satisfied with just being mid-level diplomats. Ambitious, for sure. He will be there for the talks on Vega, so you'll get to meet him yourself."

"I might do that." Malcolm sighed and leaned back, coaxing Hoshi into his arms. "But first things, first. We deal with Asagawa and see what she's up to, then we see to Altair."

She nodded and Oneko meowed in agreement. "And in the meantime...you need to rest, love. You've been doing extraordinarily well lately and I want that to continue."

His lips hovered over hers and she smiled. "So do I."

* * *

The _Dante _convoy came out of the Sharyu Corridor just outside the Vega system. Hoshi swiveled around in the comm officer's chair and said, "We've got incoming transmissions from the various Boomer representatives, Ofee."

"Let me see the ones on the Alpha Queue, Hoshi." Ofee's screen lit up with messages. "Ah, Michiko Asagawa's just shot up to the top of the list. Put her through, Hoshi."

The main screen swam with interference, then it solidified into the unsmiling face of Lady Michiko Asagawa, current leader of the Vega Consortium. Her oval face and bewitching black eyes were similar to Sumiko Tanaka, the deposed former leader of Tanaka Enterprises. That was where the similarities ended; her shiny black hair was cut into a bob at her shoulders and her kimono shone brilliantly in bright colors, as opposed to Tanaka's more sober hues.

"Welcome to Vega, Captain Obersky," Asagawa said in perfect Standard English. "I see your convoy has arrived safely."

"Yes, thank the stars." Ofee smiled and inclined her head. "Thank you for extending your hospitality to us, Lady Asagawa."

"I understand _Lysander_ has undergone a change of command, Captain. A pity that Captain Brunswicke was not as honorable as the Boomers thought. I am looking forward to meeting with Captain Mayweather as the Boomer representative." Asagawa smiled and greeted Hoshi in Japanese. Hoshi got to her feet and bowed slightly, and Asagawa returned the bow as an equal.

After more pleasantries, Asagawa addressed Ofee again. "I will send the particulars of the meeting directly to you, Captain Obersky. I am looking forward to seeing you."

"And we are eager to see you as well. _Dante, _out." Ofee gestured for Hoshi to cut the channel. Her eyes flickered towards Malcolm. "Well, Malcolm? Your thoughts?"

He smirked. "So much like her cousin Tanaka, and yet so different. I definitely advise caution."

"Heard and well-taken, Commandant Reed. I'm sure Paul and Philippe have heard and made their own impressions." Ofee nodded. "Security protocols?"

"Already have some of them in place. If you'll excuse me, I'll consult with Paul and Travis now." At Ofee's nod, Malcolm left the Bridge. This was the moment he'd prepared for, and he wanted his plans to work smoothly. Yet if his luck held, it was going to be quite a challenge.


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: Don't own 'em, don't make money off 'em.**

**Notes: This is the last chapter. Like "Boomer Bust", this story sets up what happens in the next story. The **_**Enterprise **_**crew is reunited and Asagawa issues Malcolm a challenge that will set other events into motion.**

**The "Code of Honor" trilogy continues with "Absolute Power" and will conclude with "Blood Ties".**

**Please leave a review! Thanks!**

**R/S **

**Rating: T **

* * *

**Eighteen**

Malcolm had to admit that the formal Starfleet uniform fit Travis well. Its jacket was tailored for Travis's broad chest and shoulders, with a coil of gold braid over his right shoulder and the rank pips of a full Lieutenant on the collar. Rhianna Mayweather wore a dark blue dress and a straw sunhat, while Paul chose a green silk shirt with his ever-present Boomer vest and slacks.

"You don't look too bad yourself, Malcolm," Rhianna commented.

The formal CSF uniform was a bit too gaudy for Malcolm's tastes, but he only shrugged in reply. The door to the hangar bay opened and Hoshi and Philippe stepped out. Philippe wore his formal EdML robes, while Hoshi a kimono of peach silk. The various folds and drapes hid her early pregnancy well, but now that Malcolm knew what to look for, he was astounded he hadn't noticed earlier.

"I suppose we should get going," said Phlox from the door of _Dante_'s shuttle. "I'm sure that there will be many people pleased to see you all."

"As usual, the doctor is correct," Philippe commented. "_Allons-y!_"

They all clambered into the shuttle, with Travis at the helm and Malcolm in the co-pilot's seat. Hoshi slipped into the communications station with practiced ease as the rest found seats. With a sure hand, Travis guided the shuttle out of the bay and towards Vega.

Asagawa's fortress hadn't changed much...structurally, yet the atmosphere was much different than when Tanaka had been in control. The forbidding gray stones were draped in colored silk banners depicting every Consortium and Starfleet, as well as the personal flags of the many Boomer ships represented here. Ribbons decorated every column and pole on the property. The Asagawa grounds were abloom with color; Malcolm thought it rivaled Cochrane Commons or EdML's _Matre de Soileil_ for ornamentation.

"Obviously, Asagawa isn't as inhibited as her cousin," Rhianna observed.

"Probably to distance herself from Tanaka," Malcolm added. "She wants to show everyone that she _isn't _Sumiko Tanaka and that no one should convict her on guilt by association."

Paul gave him a sharp look. "You sound as if you're defending her."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Paul," Malcolm reminded him, "but if Asagawa has any hand in illegal activity, be assured that I will make sure justice is done."

Paul looked like he wanted to say more, but quieted when Rianna looked at him. Travis, Malcolm noticed, kept his eyes on his flying and didn't take part in the bickering. Malcolm caught Hoshi's expression of concern; his wife glanced over at Paul and her eyebrows knitted in thought.

A man in Asagawa's Incorporated colors directed Travis to an empty landing pad. Asagawa had kept her cousin's private granite landing pads, but they were nowhere as pristine as they had been on Malcolm's last visit here. Travis set the shuttle down and powered off the engines.

"Good flying as usual, Travis," Malcolm said. The younger man only nodded in response. He helped Malcolm crack the hatch open and proceeded Paul and his mother out into the bright Vegan sunshine. Immediately, Malcolm felt a wave of dizziness and gripped the edge of the hatch.

"Malcolm?" Hoshi whispered. "Are you all right?"

"Temperature change," he whispered back. "It must be the height of summer here now."

"Here, take my arm. No one will object to Commandant Reed being gallant towards his wife." Her joking tone masked her worry, and before Malcolm could object, she'd threaded her arm through his. He laughed softly and allowed her to lead him.

"Over here," Rhianna called. "It looks more like an outdoor festival than a trade conference."

Rhianna was right; Asagawa had set up tables for both Colonial and Terran food and drink, and singers and dancers did their routines at elaborately decorated stages. People of all sizes, shapes and colors milled about, eating, laughing and talking at high speed. Malcolm's eyes widened at this seemingly security nightmare, but Phlox directed his attention to the castle ramparts. High above the crowd were Asagawa guards in white and green kimonos.

"Malcolm," Hoshi said quietly and inclined her head to indicate the plainclothed security personnel that blended in with the normal crowd. His eyes widened as he recognized some of Ju'reel's people and Ravi's in the security forces. They seemed to get along, at least until Malcolm took a closer look at the sideways glances and the deliberate attempts to stay out of each others' way.

Apparently, the CSF wasn't the only one woefully unprepared for joint missions with others. An idea formed in Malcolm's mind, one that had been brewing since Albert Allemande had admitted the CSF's shortcomings. He decided to consult Captain Archer and his father before saying anything, though.

"Missus Mayweather!" Jonathan Archer's voice boomed over the courtyard. _Enterprise_'s captain quickly crossed the gap between them in a few steps and took Rhianna's outstretched hand. "It's good to see you again."

"And you, Captain." She smiled and nodded at him, then took a step back to allow Travis and Malcolm to greet him. Archer raised an eyebrow at Malcolm's expression, then it settled into a wide grin as Archer realized that he knew the secret.

He watched as Trip Tucker enfolded Hoshi in a huge bear hug and T'Pol addressing Paul in her calm, measured Vulcan tones. T'Pol wore Vulcan robes, sandy-brown with gold designs at every hem. The Vulcan looked absolutely stunning; she rivaled Hoshi in elegance and grace.

"Sounds like we gotta catch up," Trip said to Malcolm. "Got some new specs for ya for the cannons...one that'll leave _my _engines untouched as far's power consumption goes."

Malcolm snorted good-naturedly. "Do tell, Mister Tucker, how did you ever manage that?"

"Good old fashioned engineerin'." Trip replied. "And I ran into your Lieutenant Dumond a few hours ago. Sounded like she's got the Alpha Centaurian contingent under control. You've got a good aide there...she wanted to know when you got in. I think she _really _wants to talk to ya."

"I'll find her at the earliest opportunity. Thanks, Trip."

"And how's the little mama?"

Malcolm's grin widened as he watched Hoshi chat with the Andorian representative in rapid Andorian. "She's doing remarkably well. And when were you lot going to inform me on these kinds of events?"

"Figured you'd find out sooner or later. You're an investigator, after all." Trip chuckled and then sobered. "Seriously...we didn't want you to worry, with everythin' going on. Hoshi wanted things to settle down a bit before she told ya. She _did _tell ya, right?"

"Not exactly. I overheard her talking with Philippe and..." he shrugged. "Well. I don't believe she knows _I _know."

"Turnabout is fair play, huh?" Trip said. "Speakin' of, I see that Philippe and Paul are doin' OK. You holdin' up?"

Malcolm nodded, though the nausea rolled in his stomach. "Fair enough, though I never remembered Vega being this humid."

"Like Florida in August," Trip agreed. "Yeah, don't blame you for bein' uncomfortable. Poor Johannes nearly fainted as soon as his feet hit the tarmac. Treesal joked that it should be _her _that faints if the wind changes direction."

"Treesal's here? Does Phlox know?"

"Yeah, Cap'n told him. Don't think Phlox's too thrilled, but Treesal's struck me as bein' rather single-minded, like her mother. Denobula has a stake in what happens here too, Malcolm. This is kinda like one huge galactic meetin'. I just hope some good comes out of this."

"As do I." Malcolm saw a blur of black-and-white and spotted Oneko standing next to Hoshi. The avatar meowed and hissed something; Hoshi bent down and patted her. A set of chimes rang over the crowd and everyone's attention was caught on the slim woman on the main rampart of the stone mansion.

"Welcome to Vega, my guests," announced Lady Michiko Asagawa. The head of Vega's Consortium addressed the audience with all the manner of a queen to her subjects. "Please, feel free to enjoy the food and the festivities. Tomorrow will be time enough for the serious business. Your respective representatives possess the agendas for the trade talks; we are eager to meet all of you and address your concerns."

Asagawa raised her head and her dark eyes bore into Malcolm's. "I pledge on my honor that we _will _find a solution to the various disagreements that plague us. Terran, Colonial, Boomer...it matters not the colors we wear, but what we can bring to strengthen our position among the stars. I will take every suggestion seriously...as well as every potential threat to that solidarity. I am not foolish to assume full responsibility for that protection...I am open to any assistance from anyone."

A roar of applause interrupted her speech and Asagawa allowed it to run its course. A slight smile passed over her lips as she gazed at Malcolm, and he returned the stare evenly. An unspoken challenge passed between the two of them, one that Malcolm found himself looking forward to.

Oneko hissed at the proud figure high above and raised a paw with her claws unsheathed.

"Indeed, Oneko," Malcolm murmured. "This shall be an interesting game, indeed."


End file.
